


The Chat's Woe

by HydraRaptor



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, But just finish reading it before you yell at me, Gen, Gosh the angst took a turn for the worse this chapter, It may seem like someone died, Ladybug Adrien, Minor Ladybug, More about Chat and Volpina, My First Fanfic, Not necessarily headcannons but possible ideas, Oh and no major character death. Probably., i'll add more tags as i write more, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydraRaptor/pseuds/HydraRaptor
Summary: Chat Noir had always wondered who was behind Ladybug's mask.  He had his theories, of course: it could have be anyone.  But at the top of that list was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who shared his Lady's ideals and form.  Her identity, though, was the last thing on his mind as Ladybug slowly detransformed and Marinette's limp body fell into his arms.





	1. The Fault

**Author's Note:**

> I have a whole set of series planned for this. Granted, it's a skeleton of what it will be, but that just means I can improvise as I go on. Feel free to leave criticisms/ideas/whatever you want in the comments.  
> Hope you enjoy.

The two weeks since school had let out were the most boring weeks Adrien had ever lived through.

His schedule was packed with Chinese, piano, and fencing lessons and, with no school to occupy his day, filled with constant photo shoots.  It wouldn't have been so bad if weren't for one thing:  Chloé was on vacation.  Normally, Adrien would be happier; no Chloé meant no wild trips to malls or tackles from when she saw him.  But, it also meant that Hawk Moth's greatest weapon, Chloé's selfishness, was gone.  And with no one to instigate anyone, there had been no akuma.

And while a period where Paris was at peace was good, that also meant that Chat never got to see Ladybug.  

Before the year ended, Ladybug had suggested that they rotate who patrol nights, and he had agreed since he was too exhausted many nights from everything his father made him do during the day.  Of course he could follow his Lady's minor victories against the occasional purse thief on the Ladyblog, but he could never get out to see her.

At least he had Nino to keep him some company during his free days.  Or so he had thought.  Nino spent most of his free days hanging out with Alya whenever she wasn't updating her blog.  At the beginning of the summer, Nino suggested that he hang with Marinette as she was probably in the same boat, but Adrien thought otherwise.  With as popular and charming as she was, she probably had tons of friends that she was hanging out with during the summer.  Plus, she always acted so awkward around him.  "Maybe she still doesn't like me for that whole gum-on-the-seat misunderstanding," he thought aloud.

"Or it's because you're a famous rich model and that's pretty intimidating," Plagg said as he floated around looking for some of the cheese Adrien had hidden.

Adrien sighed before getting up and going to his computer.  Opening his browser, the bright homepage for the Ladyblog came up.  A video began, and Adrien could hear Alya talking.  It was an interview that he and Ladybug had given before the summer break began, which was also the last time he saw his Lady.  As he watched the video for the umpteenth time, it paused and a new video began to play.

"Hey Ladybloggers, Alya here at the Champs-Élysées where the first akuma in two weeks has shown up."  The video quickly cut to a man standing in the middle of the street, shouting at the crowd.  "Where are you Ladybug and Chat Noir?  Are you afraid to face the wrath of Le Changeur!" the man said before picking up a stone and throwing it down the street.  Adrien watched as Le Changeur snapped his fingers, and the stone was replaced by a nearby car, causing mayhem as it flew past Alya.

"Plagg, transformez-moi!" Adrien shouted as he ran to his window.

Moments later, Chat Noir leaped out of the Agreste mansion towards the Champs-Élysées.

Ladybug arrived at the same time as Chat.  "Any idea what we're dealing with here Chat Noir?" Ladybug asked.

"Well, my Lady, I believe Le Changeur can switch objects with other things at will.  Talk about an amener-zing power."

Ladybug sighed, "the first time we see each other in two weeks and you make a pun.  Why am I not surprised?"

Chat smiled as the akuma finally noticed them.  "Ladybug and Chat Noir, how nice of you to drop by.  Now, will you give me your Miraculouses?  Or will I have to destroy you first!"

Le Changeur threw a rock at them and snapped his fingers.  As Chat pulled Ladybug off the building, a bus crashed into the spot they had just been standing.  Ladybug threw her yo-yo, catching a nearby lamppost allowing them to land safely on the ground.

"Thanks chatton," Ladybug said as they stood across from the akuma.  "Any idea where the akuma could be?"

Now that Chat had a good look at him, he took a moment to see where it could be.  Le Changeur was dressed in a magician's garb, except the colors were reversed.  Where there should be black, there was white.  Only a red rose on his chest remained untouched by the color change.  "The rose would be my best guess.  How about it? A rose for my Lady?"

"Save the flirting for later," Ladybug said as she jumped away from a stone that came flying towards them.  Chat extended his pole, launching himself over the car that had just appeared where the stone was.  Chat angled himself to get near the akuma as Le Changeur threw another rock at him.  Suddenly, a yo-yo snatched the rock out of the air, and a moment later, a moped appeared entangled in the yo-yo.  Chat landed next to the akuma and snatched the rose.  As he took off, Le Changeur began throwing a volley of stones at Chat.  Ladybug's yo-yo grabbed Chat and yanked him up to the roof she landed on as the stones all changed into the iron bars of a nearby fence, skewering the road and several cars in their wake. 

"Thanks Bugaboo.  The last thing I need today is to become a Chat kebab," Chat said as he handed the rose to Ladybug.  "Well that was easier than normal," boasted Chat.

"Uh, Chat?" Ladybug opened her hand to reveal a stone.  "Murphy called."

Chat sighed as Le Changeur shouted up at them, "looking for this?" as he shook the rose in his hand.

"Looks like we'll need a little strategy to beat this guy.  Lucky Charm," Ladybug shouted as she tossed her yo-yo into the air.  A black-spotted rose fell into her hand, and she knew what to do.  "Ok Chat, we have to replace this rose with the one he is currently wearing.  Somehow, we have to get close enough to him to replace the rose without getting hit by anything he throws."  "Leave that to me," Chat said as they dropped from the roof and faced the akuma. 

"Done hiding?" asked Le Changeur.  "Good! Now, hand over your Miraculouses!"

"Here's a better idea," said Chat, "how about you hand over the rose?"

Surprisingly, Le Changeur took the rose and threw it towards Chat. "Sounds fair," he said.

As Chat went to catch it, it was replaced with a van, nearly crushing him had Ladybug not pulled him away.  "Really, Chat?" Ladybug asked.

"I thought my bad luck was finally running out, but it looks like I'm stuck with this a-paw-ling luck," Chat said.  "But I know how we can get close to him," he whispered to Ladybug.  "Follow my lead."

Chat rushed towards the akuma with Ladybug right behind him.  "What should I throw at you now," Le Changeur wondered.  "How about this!"  The akuma threw a stone and snapped his fingers, and a large piece from a building came flying at them.  Without stopping, Chat yelled "Cataclysm," the destructive power surging around his hand as his kwami's ability surged forward.

As he reached out to destroy the apartment flying at them, he heard another snap from Le Changeur.

Chat Noir was thoroughly confused for a moment.  What his hand touched hadn't been the bricks he was expecting.  It was soft, and gasped.

He looked up and saw blue eyes looking back at him, his hand pressed against a spotted-red jumpsuit-covered body.

The crash of the building from behind him only confirmed his worst fears as he pulled his hand away from Ladybug, the black mark of the Cataclysm slowly spreading across her abdomen.  A sharp crack came from her ear, and Chat watched as one of his Lady's earrings shattered.  From the other earring, a red blur shot out and slowly, her transformation began to fade.  Chat reached out and caught her as she fell, "Ch...chat?" she said as her eyes closed and she fell limp.  The mask disappeared in a flurry of red magic being chased by a sinister black one, and he gasped as he recognized his Lady as the girl who sat behind him in class, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.  The realization hit him like a truck, and he heard another gasp come from behind him.  

As Chat turned with his Lady, no, Marinette in his arms, Alya stood, phone dropped to the ground, her hands covering her mouth.  All Chat could muster was "help," as he fell to his knees.  Alya rushed to his side, helping to hold up Marinette as all the strength had seemed to draw from Chat in an instant.  A scream erupted from the akuma beyond, and Alya and Chat felt a rush of power pass them.  In the street where the akuma had been jeering moments before was an unconscious magician, and the majority of the damages surrounding them had been repaired or at least partially mended.

Alya recovered first, and began to try and wake Marinette up.  Chat just stared, unable to move.  He had killed his Lady and simultaneously revealed her identity, the one thing she abhorred above all else.  It was all his fault, and now she was gone.  Without realizing it, five minutes passed and Plagg left the ring, flying to where the red blur had gone, leaving Adrien sitting on his knee.s, broken.  Alya stopped and stared at Adrien before getting up and pulling him up.  He almost fell back down, but Alya held him fast.  "We need to get her to a hospital, do you understand?  Adrien?"  His eyes flickered to her for a moment, as if realizing that she was there before returning to Marinette.  "I killed her. Chat killed Ladybug."

"She is not dead Adrien, but she may die if we don't do anything," Alya pleaded.

Adrien's eyes opened wide as the realization hit him and he shot up, pulled out his phone, and called an ambulance in one move.

* * *

The ride to the hospital was short, but to Adrien, it had felt like hours.  Before the ambulance arrived, Plagg returned with Ladybug's kwami, Tikki, who was dizzy but coherent.  "Adrien, I need to ask you a favor," she had told him.  "Take her remaining Miraculous; he will be a target otherwise.  Don't worry, I'll still be here since it's you who's taking it, but if you don't we may lose our only defense against akuma."  With soothing words from Tikki, Adrien barely removed her remaining earring before collapsing again.

Alya sat quietly to the side, unsure of what to do.  Adrien had just removed the earring of her best friend and idol before crashing again, and when the ambulance arrived, the two creatures with Adrien hid in his pocket.  She would get the answers from him, but not today.  Not after watching her best friend nearly die.  And certainly not from her best friend's crush who may have killed her himself, not yet.  She had only gotten up close to the heroes as Ladybug detransformed, but it was obvious that Chat/Adrien blamed himself.  The ambulance picked Marinette up while Adrien and Alya followed in Adrien's limo.  On the way, she called Mari's parents, telling them that during the akuma attack she was hurt and headed to the hospital, unconscious. 

By the time the ambulance arrived, Tom and Sabine were waiting by the entrance, and could only watch in shock as Marinette was wheeled past them into the medical wing. Adrien and Alya soon arrived in the waiting room where Sabine and Tom sat, Sabine crying into Tom's shoulder.  Alya rushed over to them as Adrien sat down on the opposite side of the room, pulling his legs up underneath him.  Plagg and Tikki had told him that she would be alright.  Tikki had diverted the power into her earring, and Marinette falling unconscious was a side effect.  But Adrien didn't hear them.  All he could hear was her final shocked cry of "Chat" before passing out.  He didn't see the large man who approached him and sat next to him.  Tom laid his hand on Adrien's shoulder and he nearly jumped out of his skin, pulling away from the touch.  Tears threatened his eyes as he stood up and ran out of the hospital, ignoring the cries from the baker, and ran to his car.

The Gorilla sat in the driver seat, waiting for Adrien to tell him where to go when he heard the sobs coming from behind, so he just began driving.  As they drove through the city, Adrien began to calm down, until the radio announced that a student was admitted into a hospital after an akuma attack, the missing ladybugs, that cure-all that Ladybug could do, failing to help.  Having no energy left in him to cry, Adrien broke.  The Gorilla turned the radio off and drove them back to the manor.  Upon arriving, he got out and opened the door for Adrien, and watched as he slumped towards the house.

Adrien couldn't think straight.  The thoughts flew around his head as he entered his house, the earring in his pocket suddenly weighing several tons.  Suddenly, he heard his father's voice and his head shot up.  "I had heard that someone was admitted into the hospital following the akuma's attack today.  Was it someone you know?" Gabriel asked. Adrien struggled to meet his father's gaze, but when he did, he saw something soft in his father's eyes.  "I see," Gabriel said as he walked forward, stopping in front of Adrien. "What is your friend's name, may I ask?"  Adrien gulped, almost unable to speak.  "M-Marinette.   Marinette Dupain-Cheng," he said.   _Ladybug, who is in a coma because of me._  

Gabriel nodded.  "The designer, correct?"  But before Adrien could respond, Gabriel pulled him into a hug.  "I am sorry that she was injured."  Pulling away, he said, "If you are affected this much, then I will send my own personal doctor to take a look at her and see what they can do to help her."  

"Thank you, father," Adrien mumbled.

"I know we aren't the most tightly-knit family, but I know the feeling of losing one you are close to.  I swear that it will not happen to you again.  Now, why don't you go rest for a while?  I'll have your schedule cleared until you are ready to return to it, and I'll have dinner sent to you later tonight," Gabriel suggested, giving his son one last hug before sending him to his room.

Gabriel sighed.  Nathalie, who had been watching from a short distance away, had already begun to clear Adrien's schedule.  "Be sure that the Dupain-Cheng girl's parents have no trouble with bills, either, Nathalie," he said as he entered his office.

* * *

As Fu closed his shop for the day, the phone rang.

"Fu's Massage Therapy, how can I help you?"

A hard voice came through.  "Hello, Master."

Fu's demeanor changed.  Suddenly becoming serious, he replied, "you aren't supposed to call me for any emergencies short of death."

"Have you seen the news today?"

Fu sat down as Wayzz came in, looking confused and concerned.  "No, I haven't had the chance to.  What happened?"

"An akuma who's ability was to switch things around.  Nothing too challenging compared to what Ladybug and Chat Noir have previously encountered, but he was different.  He caused Ladybug to be hit by Cataclysm."

Fu's eyes widened.  The voice continued, "Ad-sorry, Chat, is completely devastated.  I can tell he blames himself for Ladybug's coma."

"This has happened before, unfortunately," Fu said after a pause.  "In the past, Chat Noirs have hurt Ladybugs in similar ways, and while the effects vary wildly, they are never lethal."

"The girl is at the Hôtel-Dieu de Paris, and I will make sure you are expected there when you're ready," the man said.  "I promised Chat that you would see what you can do to help her.  Another thing you should know:  Alya knows their identities."

"So much to occur in one day," Fu said.  "And what of Ladybug's Miraculouses?"

"Miraculous.  One of the earrings was shattered, the other taken by Chat for safekeeping.  I do not know where it is now."

"As long as he has it, I have faith that it is safe.  Very well, Wayzz and I shall leave shortly to see what we can do to help her.  Oh, one last thing:  what of the akuma?"

There was a pause before the man spoke.  "I did not know what to do in this situation, so I was forced to break the rule and performed a full release of the akuma."

"You did right," Fu acknowledged.  "And how is Nooroo dealing with it?"

"He is tired, as I expected he would be.  He is also worried for Ad-, sorry, Chat's state of mind.  He suggests letting Trixx have a partner, but that is your decision, Master."

Fu stroked his beard in thought, something Wayzz had not seen him do since he decided on who to give Nooroo to.  "What is the matter, Master?" he asked.  Fu covered the phone and whispered, "Marinette has been hit by Cataclysm and we may have to let Trixx find a partner.  Wayzz nodded, thoughts flying to several people who could be the next Volpina.

"I will think on that for the next few days.  In the mean time, I will go to Ladybug and see what I can do to help her," Fu decided.

"Thank you, Master.  I will have the hospital ready to receive you."

"I know you want to go to him, but remember why you're doing this, Hawk Moth.  Remember why you can't yet go to Chat," Fu warned.

He could almost hear him stiffen with those words before he finally spoke.  "I am aware, and will do my best to stay out of his way," Hawk Moth said.  Fu could hear him talking to someone on the side, most likely Nooroo.  "Until next time, Master Fu.  Farewell."  The line went dead and Fu put it down.  "Are you ready to go," he heard Wayzz call out to him.

Fu looked outside as the evening descended on them.  He sighed, offering a pocket to his kwami as they left the building.

 

 


	2. Confessions

Ladybug and Chat bumped their fists together as they said, "bien joué."  Chat couldn't quite remember the akuma that they had just faced, but he could tell that it was a tough one.  Offering a hand to his lady, he brought it up for a kiss.  She smiled at him, and he let out a Cheshire grin to return it.

"If only you had paid better attention to _that_ akuma," Ladybug sighed, "then I might still be here."

She began to disintegrate, slowly turning to dust as Chat watched horrified.  "This is all your fault Chat!  I thought you were supposed to protect me, not hurt me!" a distorted scream came from her before she finally collapsed into a pile of dust in front of him.

Adrien woke up and nearly screamed, sweating profusely.  He fell back into his bed, sobbing softly.  

It had been three days since Marinette had entered the hospital, and the doctors could not find out why she was in a coma.  Adrien had hidden away in his room, consoled by the two kwami.

He hadn't eaten anything since then.  How could he?  His partner, the best friend he'd ever had, was in a coma because of him.  He felt something touch his head in the dark of his room.  Looking up, he saw Tikki, Ladybug's kwami who he quickly learned was a great counselor.  He could tell she wanted to tell him something, but something was holding it back.  "Has any Chat Noir ever hurt a Ladybug like this?" he asked, taking her by surprise.

"Although it doesn't happen often, it has happened before due to akuma," Tikki said, "but none of them have ever died because of it."

"How long do they usually stay in a coma?"

Tikki paused, choosing her words carefully.  "For each Ladybug, it is different.  The closer the Ladybug and Chat Noir are to each other, emotionally, not physically, the shorter the duration."

Adrien felt like crying, but the tears were no longer there.  They were partners, but until now, he hadn't even known who she was, let alone what she was like beyond the mask. They were as far apart as they come, meaning that she would be in a coma for a long time.   _All because of him_ , he thought to himself.

"There's something I have been wanting to talk to you about, but I don't know if you're ready to face it or not..." Tikki said, breaking his train of thought.

Adrien's heart sank.  "Tikki, please tell me.  Knowing that something, anything can be done is better than not knowing."

Tikki fumbled with her hands for a couple of seconds before looking up at him.  "I want you to go to the Dupain-Cheng's and tell them what happened.  They don't know about Marinette's identity, and are just as worried about her well-being as you are."  Adrien sat in silence, staring at her.  "I-if you're not ready now then it can wait but-"

"I am a selfish bastard, aren't I Tikki," Adrien said, cutting her off.  "Here I am worrying about Marinette and Marinette alone.  I didn't even stop to think about her parents.  Or anyone else who...ALYA! She knows!"  Adrien shot up out of bed, fear slowly pouring into him.  "Alya saw us, she knows and I've been avoiding her!  She's Marinette's best friend and all I've done is selfishly lock myself away to mope."

"Adrien, no," Tikki said, trying to calm him down.  "What you're experiencing right now is grief.  You're blaming yourself when you shouldn't be."

"Well then who should I blame?  The akuma didn't touch her with Cataclysm, and neither did Hawk Moth.   **I** did.  I put Ladybug into a coma.  I almost killed Marinette."

"But you didn't mean to," Plagg said, finally waking up.  "I don't know if Tikki told you about the previous Chat Noir/Ladybug/Cataclysm incidents, but there were only three of them to ever happen.  One of those guys meant it.  I sensed his hatred, kid, and it's a malice that I can't sense in you."

"Plagg's right," Tikki said as she floated over to Adrien, "it was an accident that no one could see coming.  We had no way of knowing that the akuma could cause living creatures to change places as well."

Adrien walked over to his computer and turned it on, quickly opening a browser and searching the hospital's name before he found what he was looking for.  "The hospital's visiting hours end at nineteen hours tomorrow.  I'll be at the Dupain-Cheng's then to tell them."  He turned off the monitor and slowly made his way back to his bed, then stopped and looked at the kwami with a new fear on his face.  "AKUMA! How am I supposed to deal with akuma until-"

"We already have that planned out, Adrien," Tikki assured.  "And we'll teach you about cleansing later, ok?"

Adrien just stared, then sighed and got back into bed, unable to sleep and too tired to do anything else.

* * *

Adrien headed over to the Dupain-Cheng's bakery, and saw that the store was unsurprisingly closed.  No lights were on inside, so he sat next to the door, waiting.  About half an hour later, the door opened and he heard a shocked, "Adrien?"  Looking up, he saw a surprised Alya, standing half inside the open door.  The surprise quickly turned to anger.  "Why the hell are you here?"

Adrien paused, fear creeping into him.  He'd forgotten that Alya was there, that she'd seen everything.  "I-I just wanted to apologize and tell Marinette's parents what happened," Adrien said.  

"And what would that be exactly?" Alya said, poison in her voice.  "That you sent her to the hospital then just ran off, leaving them scared and alone?  Do you even know what Tom and Sabine are going through right now, Adrien?"

"I-"

"Let me tell you:  they are mourning.  Their daughter is in a coma for god knows how long and the only person who knows what happened to her is Chat Noir, who disappeared without a trace."  She sighed, "I kept your identities a secret from them, but only because I know it would do more harm than good if they rushed to the Agreste manor demanding to see you. So what, pray tell, are you going to tell them?"

Adrien couldn't speak.  He wanted to speak, wanted to tell her the whole story, what had happened, but his body was frozen.  Alya started walking away, saying over her shoulder, "they're in there if you want to talk with them.  I think you've spoken volumes already, though."

Finally, Adrien finally managed to say something, his voice breaking.  "Please.."

Alya turned around, the rage dying inside of her when she finally got a good look at him.  His eyes were almost as puffy as Sabine's and he was a total mess collapsed on the doorstep.  He was in pain and she could see it.  She walked back over and pulled him up, hugging him.  "She's my closest friend, that's why I lashed out the way I did.  C'mon, let's get inside," she said as they walked into the bakery.

When they got up the stairs, Tom and Sabine were at the table.  When they saw Adrien, they sat up, confused.

"Adrien?  What are you doing here?" Sabine asked.

Taking a deep breath, Adrien searched inside himself to find an answer for her.  "I'm here...to tell you what happened."

With that, he paused and pulled Plagg out of his coat, much to everyone's confusion, Plagg's included.

"This is Plagg, a being known as a kwami," Adrien said with a gulp.  "He's what gives me the power to become Chat Noir."

Tom and Sabine stared at him, mouths agape.  Tom was the first to recover, but Adrien continued before he could say anything.

"On that day when Marinette was injured we were fighting an akuma who tricked us by waiting until I used my power of destruction before switching the rubble I was going to destroy before switching the rubble with her and neither of us could do anything and I ended up hitting Ladybug with it instead causing her to fall into a coma and detransform and we didn't know who each other were behind the mask because she wanted it to be kept a secret so Hawk Moth couldn't use one of us against the other but Marinette was unconscious and Tikki wasn't responding and I," Adrien gulped, taking his first breath since starting, "and I...I...I did this to her.  I sent her into a coma and then-"

He had thought that he had no more tears in him, but the shock and horror on Tom and Sabine's faces at his confession broke him once again, tears streaming down his face as he fell down once more.

He felt Plagg or Tikki gently pat his head.  He didn't know how long he stayed there, crying in the Dupain-Cheng's kitchen, but he heard Tikki introducing herself to everyone over his quiet sobbing, confirming that Marinette was Ladybug and that everything was going to be alright.  He heard crying coming from someone else, but couldn't look up to see who it was.  He could hear Plagg and Tikki talking, but couldn't hear what they said, their voices a million miles away from him.  Finally, a voice broke through and he heard Tom tell him, "thank you for your honesty, Adrien.  Plagg and Tikki confirmed everything, and Alya's video only further proved it."  Adrien felt himself pulled into a big hug. "This wasn't your fault.  There was no time for either of you to react," Adrien heard Sabine say as another pair of arms encircled him.  "Tikki said she'd be better soon, and I have no reason to not believe her."

The three of them sat stood there in a hug, silently crying as Alya, Plagg, and Tikki quietly talked.  A buzzing phone interrupted the moment, and the hug ended.  Adrien pulled out his phone, a call from his father showing.  He had forgotten to tell anyone where he was going, and with some level of fear at what his father would say, he answered the phone.

"Adrien, are you alright?  Where are you?"

"I'm-I'm at Marinette's house, talking to her parents-" he paused, hearing a sigh come from his father.

"Very well.  And please tell Nathalie when you leave to go somewhere.  I'll send the car when you are ready to come home," Gabriel said before hanging up.

Adrien put his phone away, a little surprised at his father's reaction.  Suddenly, he was moved to the table and a bowl of soup was placed in front of him.  He wasn't aware that he was hungry until then, but still hesitated when he reached for the spoon.

"I hope you're ok with leftovers," Sabine said, wiping a tear away from her eyes.  "We had just finished dinner when you arrived, so it's still fresh."

Adrien looked at her, then Tom, who nodded at him, then to Alya, who was still talking to the kwami.  He picked up the spoon and began to eat the first meal he had since he hurt her.

After a couple spoonfuls, Adrien had calmed down enough to talk more.  "I will answer any questions you have to the best of my ability.  I can't begin to imagine the pain you two are feeling, but I'll do anything in my power to help."

Alya, Plagg, and Tikki rejoined them, sitting and floating around the table.  "You know," Alya said, "it makes sense that you and Marinette are Chat Noir and Ladybug.  Both of you disappear whenever an akuma shows up, both return afterwards with crazy stories.  I can't believe I didn't see it before."

Sabine smiled.  "For a while, I thought it was possible that our daughter was Ladybug, but Tom didn't believe me," she said with a chuckle.  "You said we could ask anything, so here's a question I've had in my mind for a while now:  why does Chat Noir always put himself in harms way?"

Adrien stopped for a second, the words leaving his mouth before he was even aware he said them.  "Because I love my Lady."  A blush flew across his face while Alya stared in surprise and Tom and Sabine shared a knowing smile.  "I mean also because she can fix anything and everything.  I'm expendable, she isn't."

"But what if you died?" Alya asked, "can Lucky Charm save you?"

Adrien gulped, looking to Plagg.  Plagg nodded, and Adrien asked, "remember Chronogirl?"  Alya nodded while Tom and Sabine shook their heads, having missed most akuma. "Chronogirl killed me and used my energy to go back in time, hence why there were two Chronogirls, two Ladybugs, but only one Chat Noir.  I never told anyone but Plagg this, but I remember dying.  I remember everything that happened after her Lucky Charm fixed everything.  That burden was something that Ladybug didn't need to know."

Alya was horrified, having seen the attack firsthand, and Tikki covered her mouth in shock.  Tom and Sabine asked various questions about Adrien's well-being in quick succession, and he answered them as quick as possible.  The night wore on, Alya's reporting skills able to think of all the questions Tom and Sabine couldn't while Adrien, Tikki, and Plagg answered each one to the best of their knowledge.

* * *

It was late at night when the Gorilla received a text from Adrien asking to be picked up.  As he arrived to pick him up, he watched as the parents of the girl in the hospital each gave Adrien a hug, one he returned with much fervor.  The Gorilla smiled, before getting out and opening the door for Adrien, who was in higher spirits than he had been the past few days.  Shutting the door, he walked over to the husband and wife.  "Gabriel Agreste wishes you the best with your child, and he hopes that she will be alright," he said, surprising Tom and Sabine.  "And I'd personally like to thank you for helping Adrien," he said quieter, "this is the first we've heard from him since your daughter entered the hospital."  He shook their hands, noticing the concern that passed their faces when he said that.  Getting back in the car, Adrien cautiously asked, "why did you say to them?"

The Gorilla smiled, "I just send them regards from your father."  They left, returning to the mansion quickly.  Following Adrien in, he watched the boy head straight to his room while he went to Gabriel's office.  Knocking, he heard Gabe call him in.

"I trust you delivered the message successfully," he said once the Gorilla closed the door.

He nodded, saying, "they're good people.  I hope their daughter will be alright."

"I hope so to," Gabriel said before dismissing him.

After he left, Gabriel looked up to the painting behind him, sighing.  His private phone rang, breaking the silence.  Answering it, he heard Fu.

"Trixx has found someone who is suited for using her.  In her own fashion, she found someone who will be quite difficult to convince to keep the secret."

"Very well.  I will begin looking for someone for my next akuma soon, but I will wait until Volpina has been chosen."

He could almost hear the old man nod and stroke his beard and looked to Nooroo, who was asleep in a corner of his desk that hid him from view from anyone on the other side.

"Until the reveal," Fu said.

"Farewell, Master Fu," Gabriel said, hanging up the phone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to leave a comment and glad you could enjoy.  
> Btw I'm using the French-translated names (so Nathalie instead of Natalie or Chronogirl instead of Timebreaker.  
> What can I say; I'm a sucker for the subbed version.
> 
> Until next time!


	3. Volpina, Rise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien meets Fu.  
> Alya gets a present...

Adrien made sure to visit Marinette the next day.  When he got to the hospital, though, he almost didn't have the courage to go in.  With enough prodding from Tikki and Plagg though, he went in to see her.

She looked terrible hooked up to the machines.  Needles stuck in her arm for intravenous feeding, devices clapped to several parts of her body to monitor everything from her pulse to the slightest movement.  Approaching her, he saw a few seats set up near her, probably where her parents sat.  Picking the one closest to her, Adrien sat down and stared for a few moments.  Then he began to talk.  He told her everything, from countless "I'm so sorry's" to his thoughts on the world, even to how he felt about her.  He told her everything and hoped with everything he had that she'd make some movement, do anything to show that she was still alive to the world.  But nothing happened.  Tikki spent her time with Marinette seated on the pillow next to her head.  Plagg sat in Adrien's outer pocket, watching Adrien ramble, his mind drifting to what cheeses the hospital's kitchen might have in stock.

After several hours, the door opened, and Adrien was surprised to see not a doctor, but an older man inI a  red Hawaiian shirt come in, closing the door behind him.  He moved to hide Plagg, but Plagg flew out before Adrien could do anything.

"Long time no see old man," Plagg said as he floated towards him. 

"Good to see you're as obnoxious as ever, Plagg," the man said, a smile coming to his face.  "And it is good to see you again Tikki.  You as well, Chat Noir."

Adrien's mouth was agape;  _who was this man_ , he thought.

"By your reaction, I take it Plagg hasn't told you anything about me," the old man said.

"What can I say; I forgot," Plagg said with a shrug.  "So, got any cheese for me?"

The old man shook his head and tossed a wrapped package to the kwami, who caught it eagerly.  "Ah, the old Fu-special!  Camembert's got nothing on you," Plagg said as he unwrapped the cheese.  Adrien's nose immediately wrinkled as the smell from the cheese seemed to fill the room.

"Adrien, this is Master Fu, the Guardian, and the holder of the Turtle Miraculous," Tikki said through a pinched nose.  Or, where her nose would be.  "He's also the one who gave you your Miraculous."

"Hello Chat.  I wish we could've met under better circumstances," Fu said, "but even now has it's benefits."

Adrien bowed, still pinching his nose as Plagg finished the cheese.  "It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Fu."

A small green kwami flew out of Fu's pocket, giving Plagg an annoyed glance as he floated over to Adrien.  "It is nice to meet you, Adrien.  I am Wayzz, the Turtle kwami." Adrien reached out and shook the kwami's hand.

"Why are you here?" Adrien asked.  Fu looked at him, his eyes scanning his body.  "I did not intend to find you here," he finally said.  "I have been focusing on righting Ladybug's chi so that she may recuperate quicker.  But since we are both here, might I ask where her Miraculous is?  I know that she does not have it, nor do the doctors or her parents."

Adrien looked to Tikki, and, seeing her nod, took the earring out of his pocket.  Handing it to Fu, he said, "I accidentally destroyed the other one."

Fu looked over the earring, inspecting it for any cracks.  Handing it back, Fu smiled.  "I am impressed.  Not only did you keep the miraculous safe, but you also managed to destroy one of the earrings," he said.  Adrien immediately felt guilt that must have showed on his face as Fu immediately said, "do not worry about that, Chat:  destruction is in your nature.  Not many previous Chat Noirs had the power to destroy something as powerful as a Miraculous.  And only one earring is necessary for Ladybug."

"He's right," Tikki confirmed.  "The second earring has no real power stored in it other than it's near total indestructibility.  The only reason I created two in the first place was so that the costume would be symmetrical."

Adrien breathed a sigh of relief, putting the Miraculous back into his pocket.  "Keep it out, Chat Noir," Fu said, "you'll need it when the next akuma attacks."

"What?" Adrien asked, before his eyes widened and his hands flew to his ears.  "I don't care how dangerous the akuma are if my father discovered I pierced my ears, he would do worse to me than any akuma ever could."

Fu just laughed, causing Adrien confusion.  "There is much you still need to learn.  But first, you should know, as there is more than one way to skin a cat, there is more than one way to wear a Miraculous."  Adrien could feel Plagg shiver from across the room.  "Now," Fu said, "Tikki, can you please help Chat with your Miraculous?"

* * *

Alya woke up.  Without opening her eyes, she could already tell something was wrong.  Putting on her glasses and turning on the light, she scanned her room to prove to herself that something was wrong.  They stopped at her window; technically, at where her shades were blowing.  Someone opened her window in the middle of the night.  She knew it couldn't have been her parents because she saw that her door was still locked.  Fearing the worst, her eyes continued around her room, looking for anything that may have been stolen.  Instead, they came across a box on her desk that she had never seen before.

Getting up and walking to it, she was afraid.   _What if it was some kind of bomb_ , she thought,  _or maybe something to silence me!_  But upon opening it, all she found was a necklace in the shape of a fox's tail.

Curious, she picked it up and looked it over.   _It seems like a normal necklace, so why does it feel so...familiar..._

Booting up her laptop, she searched her photo database until she found it:  this necklace was the same necklace that Lila wore when she was akumatized.

Alya looked over the necklace, trying to find any evidence that it had been tampered with or would do something to her if she wore it.  Finding nothing, she closed her eyes and put it on.  Suddenly...nothing happened.  She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and opened her eyes to a floating...fox?   _A kwami_ , she put together, _a...fox kwami_.

"Uh...hello?" Alya said.

The fox kwami stretched out, giving Alya an annoyed look as it stretched.  With a yawn, it asked, "is there currently an emergency...human?"

"My name's Alya, and no, no emergency.  At least I think."

"At least you think," the kwami repeated, "well that's a relief: a wielder who's unsure if there's danger.  Alya, was it?  Got anything to eat?"

Alya crossed her arms, "excuse me but who are you to just randomly appear in my room, treat me like a bitch, and demand food?"

The kwami scoffed.  "I am a goddess," she said, "a being of such great and tremendous power that-"

"Cut the bull," Alya interrupted, "you're not the first kwami I've met.  Nor the most powerful, that I can guarantee.  Now, what's your name?"

The kwami looked at her, shocked.  "Trixx," she said, "is my name.  And what kwami have you met?"

"Tikki and Plagg," Alya replied curtly.   _Of course they got the good kwami,_ she wondered,  _does Hawk Moth have to put up with this?_

Trixx remained silent for a couple of seconds, then scoffed, "of course.  Now, which one is down and out?"

"What?"

"I'm not brought out if both Tikki and Plagg are active.  Only one or two kwami should ever be active at a time, so either one of them has disappeared or something big is going down," Trixx explained.  "Now, before I continue, I'll starve if I don't get anything to eat."

"What do you normally eat?"

"Meat. Any meat will do, but I prefer insects.  Especially grasshoppers."

_Course,_ Alya griped, _Marinette gets cookies, Adrien gets cheese, and I get grasshoppers._  With a sigh, Alya said, "I don't have any grasshoppers now, but I do have some jerky in the kitchen if you want that."

"It'll do.  I'll wait here.  Also, you may wanna hide that necklace; it ain't that inconspicuous," Trixx said with a sly smile.

Tucking the fox tail into her shirt, Alya left her room and went to her kitchen, grabbing a bag of jerky before heading back to her room.  Just before she entered her room, a voice from behind her said, "isn't it a little late to be getting a snack, Alya?"

Turning around, Alya knew she was busted.  "Hey mom, I didn't get much of a dinner so I thought maybe some jerky wouldn't be too bad." Judging by her mother's crossed arms, it was too bad. "Alya, you know how unhealthy it is to eat this late at night," her mother scolded. Suddenly, a small, orange little creature floated up from behind her mother's head, a devious grin flashing across her face. "And jerky too?  This late at night, if anything, you should be eating fruits or vegetables, not jerky." Trixx mocked her mother from behind, copying her stance and facial expressions too well for Alya's comfort.

"I-I'm sorry mom; I'll get some carrots or something," Alya said as she passed her mom, making a grab at Trixx before her mom saw.  But she was too slow, and the kwami flew past her mom once more, staying behind her with the same mocking face.  "G'night mom," Alya said as she made her way back to the kitchen.  Grabbing some carrots and stuffing some jerky into her pockets, she passed her mom one more time, Trixx nowhere to be seen thankfully as she went back to her room.

Closing the door, she heard Trixx laugh.  "Oh, I haven't had that much fun in years.  Don't worry I had it all under control; I normally do," she said, her smile showing off a couple incisors.  Alya glared at the little fox, who only laughed more as she flew over to Alya.  "Alright, now, tell me everything from the beginning so I know what we're dealing with," Trixx said as she grabbed some jerky.

* * *

Alya spent the next three hours explaining what happened to Trixx.  Everything from Ladybug and Chat Noir's first battle with Stoneheart to the Cataclysm of Ladybug.  Trixx listened intently, asking for further explanation into some things and asking Alya to skip over some others, all the while slowly eating the jerky Alya had brought back with her. Finally, Alya finished, and waited while Trixx finished her last bite.

Swallowing, Trixx sat in silence for a couple of minutes.  "So," she said, "I have good news and bad news for you.  What do you wanna hear first?"

"Let's go with the good news first."

"Bad news it is.  You're gonna need to clean this place up a lot if you're gonna be hosting me.  And buying a ton of crickets.  Like, a ton."

"Do you always ignore your wielder?" Alya asked.

"No," Trixx replied, "once I make up my mind I can't be stopped.  And I wanted to do the bad news first cause the good news isn't as exciting."

"So what's the good news?"

"You're already somewhat familiar with my power.  And a journalist, so you're gonna do real well.  You told me about that akuma "Volpina," the one that created illusions?  Well, she was based off of me.  Well, you, but inherently me.  You'll become Volpina, the hero who can create illusions, woo!" Trixx threw her arms up in mock enthusiasm.  "The only difference is that you get all the bonuses that Ladybug and Chat Noir have as well as a special one-time-per-transformation ability that I'll teach you once you're used to your transformation."

"Wait, wait, wait," Alya said, "so you mean that not only am I going to be a super hero, I'm going to be able to create illusions to trick everyone?"

"And turn one real until you detransform, yea," Trixx said.

Alya stared open-mouthed at the kwami.  "What," Trixx asked, "Plagg got your tongue?"  Then she realized what she said.  "Ok, forget what I just said for now Alya.  You don't need to try that just y-"

"What do I say to transform?"

"That's also some bad news.  Tikki and Plagg are strong kwami, so they just have a catchphrase they use to transform.  You, Alya, have to do a little dance."  Trixx then proceeded to show off a short but incredibly complicated dance that Alya tried to copy.  After several tries, Trixx burst with laughter.  "Oh I can't believe you fell for it!" Laughing as she rolled in the air, Alya gave her a dirty look.  "Oh that was great.  I like you, Alya."

"Wish I could say the same," Alya mumbled.

"Y'know, foxes do have good ears," Trixx said, wiping away a tear from her eye.  "I'll let it slide this time.  Now, in order to transform, all you gotta say is, 'Transformez-moi!'"

Alya stared at the kwami for a moment.  "Transformez-moi," she said.

Trixx flew straight at her chest and disappeared in a flash of orange light.

Alya looked into her mirror, and Volpina stared back at her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Metallica for getting a song stuck in my head that could give me a name for this chapter.  
> Leave a comment if you have any questions/feel like talking/sharing ideas/for whatever reason.
> 
> And yes, foxes like grasshoppers and other insects. They're little omnivores.  
> (And grasshoppers flavored with BBQ are really good so don't judge I mean what I'd never)
> 
> 3 times. 3 times my computer crashed mid-writing this. It's like it doesn't like me or something.
> 
> Oh and these chapters are gonna be more regular soon since college is almost over.  
> Til next time, peace.


	4. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Alya figure out how to salvage the situation and Alya passes the Ladyblog on to someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first: the last two weeks have been utter merde. Family was sick, finals were a pain, and papers needed to be written. I wanted to write this sooner but have not had the chance until now. On the bright side, the chapters are gonna happen more often now that school's over for the semester.  
> Now, without further ado, here's Chapter 4.

Adrien decided to walk home from the hospital, regardless of how late it was.  He needed time so he could process everything that Master Fu had told him.  Holding up his left hand, he saw Ladybug's earring on the lucky bracelet that Marinette had given him what seemed like ages before.  With a sigh, his thoughts went back to what Fu said as he gave him it:  _you now wield the two most powerful Miraculouses in existence.  With them, you can do whatever you desire._  But he knew he wouldn't do anything that Ladybug wouldn't.  As his thoughts drifted, he felt a pair of eyes staring into him.  Looking around, the street was empty.  All the windows were shut, and the noise of the city seemed to be silent for once.  Then he looked up, and fear flooded his veins.

On top of the building in front of him was a figure silhouetted against the dark sky, one he knew.   _Volpina_.  Adrien couldn't move, couldn't breathe as the akuma jumped down and landed in front of him.  But when she spoke, it wasn't Lila's voice he heard, but...Alya's?

"Hey Adrien, couldn't have found you at a better place.  Look!"  Volpina motioned to herself, "I'm Volpina!"

Looking at her, he saw the Volpina he knew, but on a different person.  The only differences were that the flute that the akuma had was nowhere to be found and that a pair of glasses now rested on her face.  Oh, and the fact that it wasn't Lila,  _but Alya?_

"You ok, Adrien?"

Snapping out of it, Adrien replied, "yeah, yeah, sorry.  Just..bad memories.  Is that you A-"  Volpina's hand shot out and covered his mouth.  "No names, Agreste.  You know that," she said with a wink, "and yes, it's me.  I was testing out my new abilities, but we can talk about that later.  I'll find you later and we can discuss everything in private."

With that, Alya,  _no,_ Adrien thought,  _Volpina_ , scaled the building and took off into the night.  He heard a sigh and a giggle coming from his two kwami, and peeked in to see what happened.  Plagg was still giggling when he looked while Tikki just shook her head.  "Trixx is back," she said, and Plagg just smiled.  "You're gonna love her, kid."  Tikki sighed again as Plagg doubled over in laughter.  "Trixx?" Adrien asked.  Plagg smiled, the smile looking more devious than Adrien had ever seen on his kwami's face.  "You'll see," he said.

With that, Adrien closed up his coat and continued on his way home.

* * *

It was well after midnight when Adrien heard a tap on his window.  When his eyes adjusted, he saw Volpina on the outside of the glass, looking impatiently at him.  Rushing over to the window, he opened it, and she shot in.  "Took you long enough.  Jeez you're a heavy sleeper," she said as she plopped onto his couch.  "At least you sleep clothed. Détransformez-moi," and Alya appeared on his couch, a small fox-like kwami floating above her.  Plagg flew over to the kwami, giving it a hug.  "Long time no see, sis," Plagg said.  "Same thing here, bro.  So," the kwami said, "Alya here told me she knows everything, so that blondie must be Adrien."  She flew over to him and held out her paw. "Name's Trixx. Nice to meet ya.  Got any crickets?"

Adrien shook her paw, confused.  Before he could say anything, Trixx noticed Tikki.  "Tikki, long time no see my sis-in-law."  "Not long enough, if you ask me Trixx," Tikki replied coldly.  "Aw, come on," Trixx said, "I said I was sorry for that.  It's been, what, ninety-seven years now?  And you're still holding this grudge?"

Tikki humphed, crossing her arms.  "C'mon Tikki, cut my sis some slack.  Now, let's go catch up while the two humans talk."  Floating over to Tikki, he whispered something about cookies, and she finally uncrossed her arms, but kept her glare on Trixx.  With that, the three kwami took off.

"Wow," Alya said, "and I thought we could be bad."  Adrien nodded and asked, "so, Volpina, huh?"

"I got home and there was just this box on my desk-"  Adrien got up and walked over to his dresser, pulling out a box and tossing it to her.  "This box?"  Alya looked it over and tossed it back to him.  "Almost.  Mine had a fox design on it.  Anyway, I open it and this necklace is just sitting there," she said as she pulled out her fox tail necklace.   _It looks almost exactly like Volpina's, but smaller,_ Adrien thought.  "I put it on and Trixx appeared.  She's...interesting."  "Well," Adrien said, "she is Plagg's sister.  I think."  They both looked over to where the kwami were talking.

"So, I've been thinking," Alya said, "several things need to get done.  First:  dealing with Ladybug's disappearance.  Paris will not take it's hero going missing well, so I've thought of some ways to fix that.  The best way would be an interview for the Ladyblog, something that'll say she left Paris on a lead to defeat Hawk Moth.  Except, she'll give the speech so people don't think that Marinette is Ladybug."

"Why would people think that?"

"A girl goes into a coma the same time that Ladybug disappears.  People can put two and two together.  So, I'll have to use Volpina's abilities to mimic her."

Adrien paused in thought.  "Then we could introduce you too," he said, "as well as confirm you're not Volpina!"

Alya's eyes widened.  "I hadn't thought of that:  I create a copy of me to interview us! Brilliant!  Now, for number two:  who will get footage for the Ladyblog to keep suspicions off of me?  I know it's not as important but-"

She was cut off by Adrien's look.  "Think of someone?" she asked.

Adrien nodded, swallowing.  "Who can know our identities so they don't question your motives as well as keep the secret well?"  Alya just shrugged her shoulders and Adrien sighed.  Picking up his phone, he showed Alya a picture from school:  her, Marinette, Adrien, and Nino were all posed for it.  Alya stared at it a moment longer before nodding. "I trust Nino.  If anyone can help, it's him."

"You're right," Alya said, "we'll tell him when we're ready to interview."  Suddenly, Alya stopped, her eyes fixated on Adrien's wrist.  "Where did you get that bracelet?"

Adrien held it up to show her.  "Marinette gave it to me the day of that big gaming competition.  She said it would be a good lucky charm."  He smiled as he looked at it, remembering everything about that day.   _How could I have been so blind_ _?_  "Anyways, I've had it with me ever since.  And now it holds her Miraculous."  He turned it so Alya could see.

But when he looked to see her reaction, he saw tears in her eyes.  Wiping them away, she let out a little laugh, saying, "that was going to be a friendship bracelet for me.  But when you were upset, she wanted you to have it instead."  Adrien stared at her, guilt plastered across his face.  "Don't worry about it," she said, "I've been trying to get you two together forever.  She did more that day than I have since I started shipping you two.  I'm sorry, I just...I just miss her."

Adrien hugged her.  "I miss her too.  It's getting late, why don't you get home and we can get the interview out tomorrow?"

Alya nodded.  "Sounds like a plan.  So, how are we going to tell Nino?"

But Adrien just grinned like a Cheshire and, for a moment, Alya wondered how she never realized he was Chat Noir.

* * *

Nino arrived at Alya's house and was shocked to see Adrien open the door.  Shocked and concerned by the grin on his face.

"Nino! Good to see you.  Come on in," Adrien said as he yanked Nino in, slamming the door behind him.  "We've been waiting for you..."

"Dude, what's going on?  Last I heard you hadn't even left home after Marinette..."

The grimace that crossed Adrien's face shut Nino up.  "I missed you, man.  I was worried.  Are you doing alright?"

Not saying anything else, Adrien pulled him down the stairs into the basement, where a table, 4 chairs, and a video recorder were set up.  Alya was sitting in the chair on one side while the other 3 chairs were empty.  "He's here," Adrien called out.

"Dude, Alya's right there.  No need to shout," Nino said, putting his hands in his pocket before he heard Alya's voice call out from the other room, "I'll be there in a second.  The damn WiFi interlink is down.  Again."

"Dude, what the hell is going on?" Nino asked.  "I know my girlfriend's angry voice when I hear it and  _it's not coming from my girlfriend!"_

Suddenly, Volpina walked in and Nino jumped, stopped from running by Adrien's hand on his shoulder.  "DUDE," Nino shouted, "WHY THE HELL IS AN AKUMA HERE?"

Adrien and Volpina laughed, and Nino eased up a little, but still remaining tense.

Pushing Adrien off, Nino took a step back, looking everything over.  "Can someone tell me what the hell is so funny?"

Volpina walked over and put her hand on Nino's shoulder.  "Take a guess, baby," she said.  He looked at her, then back at Adrien.  Then he scoured at them both.  "So when do I get my superpowers?" he asked.  "I mean Adrien's Chat Noir and you're Volpina.  Let me guess, Marinette was Ladybug?"  They both stared at him for a few seconds.  He shrugged.  "You told me to guess.  So, why tell me?"

"We need a cover for Alya since she's Volpina," Adrien explained, "and since the former head of the Ladyblog disappears when Volpina, the new superhero appears, how are we going to explain that?"

"So I'm going to be doing all the field work for the Ladyblog, right? Eh, what the hell.  I was bored anyway.  So, what's with this setup?"

The Alya from the table took over.  "So this is Volpina's power," she explained.  "Illusions.  Except Miraculous Volpina's illusions are somewhat physical, not just images.  So, we're going to use that to film an interview to get Marinette out of suspicion from being Ladybug."

Taking it in stride, Nino just nodded.  "Alright.  So now what?"

"Now," said Volpina, "we get this show on the road."

* * *

It had been a long day for Adrien.  When Alya first created the talking Ladybug he had sat next to all day, he almost broke down in front of his friends.  And when he had to transform into Chat Noir for the first time, he almost couldn't say the words to transform.  When he did transform, he needed a moment to compose himself.  Thankfully, Alya's house had been empty and he could wander while Nino and Alya finished the script.

Filming had been hell.  Adrien was glad it was over, but now he found himself in front of his computer on the Ladyblog, where the interview was getting more hits than any other video on the site.  He couldn't stop himself from clicking play, and couldn't tear his eyes away from Ladybug, his body heaving with every word she said.  Marinette hated liars, and yet there "Ladybug" sat, lying.

The interview started off with Alya talking to Chat and "Ladybug," thanking them for the interview, before the first big question hit.  "My best friend, a girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng, was hospitalized after the last akuma.  What happened?  Why didn't "Miraculous Ladybug" fix everything?"

Adrien heard himself answer first, as the script went.  "We don't know.  We're trying to figure out what happened to her."   _I killed her_.

"That's actually why we're here tonight," "Ladybug" said.  "I may have found a lead to help her, but I will have to travel to Nepal.  The Miraculouses were forged there, so the cure for whatever happened to Marinette might exist there too." That had some truth to it:  Master Fu had told Adrien about some of the history of the Miraculouses, and that included their origin in Nepal.

"So how are you going to deal with akuma while Ladybug's out of the country," "Alya" asked.

"Well for starters, I have a new ally who you will meet soon.  But to cleanse the akuma, I will be using one of Ladybug's earrings so that akuma don't run amok in Paris again."

Adrien thanked Alya for her attention to detail in creating "Ladybug," but at the same time, it made him hurt inside to see her reactions to him.

The video continued, and Volpina was introduced.  As he went to close the browser, he was stopped by "Ladybug's" final lines.  "In order to catch my ride, I need to leave now. I leave Paris in the capable hands of Volpina and my partner, Chat Noir.  I don't know when I'll return, but I know Paris will be safe.  So, until I return, goodbye, Parisians."  "She" turned to Chat Noir, giving him a hug, a hug that felt too hollow, and the moment that had to be filmed more times than he could remember because of how many times he cried.  In a whisper almost too quiet for the camera to pick up, he heard not "Ladybug," but Marinette, say, "au revoir, mon chatton."

The video was paused on the hug.  The light from the monitor was the only light in the room, but it was enough for Adrien to move to his bed, where he sat for the rest of the night.  He didn't sleep, but he wasn't awake either.  He just was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that.  
> Oh and btw I'll have the next chapter out soon where we meet a new akuma!  
> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Til next time, peace.


	5. Getting Back in the Swing of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life begins to return to normal for Adrien. That includes Chloé's return from her vacation, and with it, an akuma for Chat Noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for puns galore.

The day after the video was uploaded, it went viral.  Everyone was talking about Ladybug leaving, worried what may happen while she was gone.  Even Adrien wasn't too sure if what Master Fu had told him would work, but he would have to give it a try.  Standing alone in his room, he stood ready, the words forming in his head.  "Tikki et Plagg, prêtez-moi votre énergie," he said.  A rush of power flowed into him, more than he could've imagined.  But he had to focus; this power could corrupt him if he didn't focus the first few times.  So he focused on the familiar, sensing Plagg's destructive energy and channeling it into his suit.  He could feel a foreign power affecting him originating from the bracelet on his hand.  Suddenly, a dark thought crossed his mind.   _With both Miraculouses, I can do anything.  I can do whatever I want.  I could bring my mother back..._

_I could bring Marinette back..._

He could feel Tikki's power creep up his arm as the thoughts came to him.  It would be so easy to just let it overpower him, to let himself become a god among men.  But he knew he couldn't, no matter if he wanted it or not.  He would never abuse the powers of the Miraculous like Hawk Moth had.  Steadying his mind, he focused once again on containing Tikki's power in his arm, and felt the growing stop.  With a final flash, the transformation was finished.  Looking at his reflection in the window, he saw Chat Noir, but his eyes were drawn to his left arm.  Instead of black leather ending in a clawed glove, it transitioned about halfway down his upper arm into a black-spotted red spandex.  And the bracelet had changed as well; instead of the colorful beads that it once held, each bead had become an alternating red and black, with a single dot of the opposite color at each center.   _That's to tell you how much time you have left. Now that you're using both of us, you can transition from Chat Noir to Ladybug simply by calling out it's name_.  Adrien jumped and looked around for Tikki, but only heard her giggle.   _Plagg's never talked to you like this, has he?_ Tikki's voice said.  Finally placing the voice from inside of his head, he said, "No."   _You don't need to speak out loud, Adrien.  We can hear your thoughts,_ Tikki said? Thought? Regardless of which it was, he was beginning to get annoyed with his kwami.   _So why don't you ever talk to me Plagg?_ he pondered.

But the kwami stayed silent.   _Are you ok Plagg?_ he heard Tikki ask.   _Will you two please quiet down?_ he finally responded.   _When Adrien's Chat Noir I can get a good nap since he doesn't think too much about anything other than Ladyb-never mind.  Just let me sleep, will ya?_

And with that the kwami fell silent once more.  Suddenly, a knock came from the door, and Adrien nearly shouted his new detransformation word, "dhanyabaad," and scrambled over to his couch as the door opened, the kwami flying off in any direction to be hidden.  Nathalie walked into the room, holding her clipboard.  "Your father would like to have a word with you, Adrien," she said simply before turning around and walking out.  Getting up, Adrien followed her out the door, looking back to give a short nod to Plagg and Tikki, who had just come out of their hiding place.  Closing the door behind him, he followed Nathalie to his father's atelier, where he was standing, facing the portrait of Adrien's mother.  As Nathalie closed the door behind him, Adrien felt a chill run down his spine.

"It's good to see you out of your room, Adrien.  I was worried.  I did not know that Miss. Dupain-Cheng was so close to you."

Gulping Adrien responded, "Marinette is one of the closest friends I have."

"Strange," his father said, still facing the painting, "I had heard no mention of your friendship until now."

Adrien stood there, unable to think of what to say.

"Well, now that you seem to be better, I have scheduled your next photo shoot for tomorrow evening.  Until then, you are dismissed."

Walking out the door, Adrien looked back once in hope that his father had turned around as he left, but Gabriel stood stoic as ever.  Returning to his room, he found Plagg asleep on his bed and Tikki eating a cookie she had sneaked from somewhere on his desk.  Noticing him, Tikki flew over, half of a cookie still in her hand.  "What happened?" she asked.  With a small laugh, Adrien sat down and rested his head in his hands.  Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Tikki holding out the rest of the cookie for him.  "It's from Marinette's," she said, shaking the cookie for emphasis.  With a smile, Adrien took the cookie and snapped it in half again, giving the larger half to the kwami.  "Why couldn't I be Ladybug?" he asked as he took a bite.  "Instead, I get stuck with cheese and a lazy boss."  Tikki just giggled and he could hear Plagg mumble something too quiet for him to hear.  "So," the black kwami said loud enough for Adrien to hear, "what'd the old man want from you this time?"  "You know, it was the oddest thing," Adrien said, a smirk lighting up his face, "he said that to try to cheer me up he's buying this little cheese shop that specializes in Camembert for me." 

By the way that Tikki jumped, Adrien guessed she had never seen him move that fast before, and, to be quite honest, Adrien hadn't ever seen him move that fast either.  In an instant, Plagg was holding Adrien's face and staring into his eyes.  "Your father," he said, "is a saint." Laughing, Adrien fell back.   _It felt good to laugh after everything_ , he had to admit. "I'm joking, Plagg.  No cheese shop for you, unfortunately," Adrien said when he was finally able to breathe.  "No, he just wanted to inform me that I will begin my previous schedule with a photo shoot tomorrow evening."  The look of dejection that crossed Plagg's face almost made Adrien begin laughing all over, but he was able to stifle it, much to his kwami's chagrin.  Tikki let out a little giggle, and Plagg shot her a look before saying something in an odd language that made her fluster and yell back at him in the same language.  Whatever she said must have been the response Plagg was looking for as he began to laugh a second later, Tikki folding her arms and looking away from him.

"What language was that?" Adrien asked.  "It's a language too old to be found anywhere, one so old that it doesn't have a name," Tikki said.  "It's called Kwaimese," Plagg said. "It's nothing mystic or anything; it's the language of the kwami and the Guardians."  "Plagg, that's supposed to be a secret!"

Plagg just shrugged.  "I didn't know a name that can't be found anywhere for a language spoken by, what, 8 creatures on this planet should be kept a secret."

Tikki fumed and was about to say something when Adrien was distracted by his phone buzzing.  Picking it up, he saw a text from Alya.

**Alya _-_** _Something's happening at Le Grand Paris; looked like Chloé cursed out one of the new chefs.  I'm thinking Hawk Moth may have a new prey soon..._

**Alya -**   _Also, we need to create some kind of keywords or something so we don't reveal this kind of stuff to people looking over our shoulders.  I'll get on that._

Knowing Chloé, an akuma was bound to happen.  He hadn't even known that she returned from her vacation, let alone had been around long enough to possibly cause an akuma.   _Well, a few minutes would be long enough for her, but that's beside the point_ , Adrien thought.  "Alright, first akuma with Volpina.  Ok.  We can do this, right guys?" Adrien asked the kwami.  "You've been doing this for almost a year already; you can do this!" Tikki cheered.  "Ditto," Plagg said.

"Alright.  Tikki et Plagg, prêtez-moi votre énergie!"

* * *

Chat Noir landed outside of the hotel, completely shocked.  The entire building seemed to be covered in...cheese?

_Oh...mon...dieu,_ Plagg said.   _Adrien, I know you want to fix this, but would it be bad to let an akuma who can turn things into cheese do what he pleases?_

_PLAGG!_ Adrien shouted inward at his kwami.   _We're supposed to stop this kind of thing from happening, not encourage it!_

Suddenly, Volpina landed at his side.  "Hey Chat.  I've done a little reconnaissance and it seems the akuma, the chef from earlier who calls himself "Le Fromageur" likes to turn things to cheese.  He's on top of the hotel."  She paused, her eyes focused on his arm.  "So that's that, then," she said.  Chat nodded.  "So," he asked, "have you figured out what your weapon is?"

Volpina nodded, "because of my ability, I don't have a weapon per se.  I can create any weapon I need as an illusion and make it real using my ability, "UnReality."  Well, I can use it to turn any illusion I make into reality."  She pulled out her necklace, which now had five tails.  "I don't know how your timer works, but after I use my ability, I have five minutes before these tails come together as one and my transformation runs out.  Well, that's what Trixx told me.  I've yet to try anything for real, until now."

"Trust in your kwami," Chat told her, "she wouldn't lie about that kind of thing.  So, you up for a Gouda time?" he asked with a smirk.

"And here I thought your specialty was cat puns.  So, how should we do this?  Is there some set order in which you and Ladybug did these or did you just run in and hope for the best?"

"I ran in and distracted the akuma while she thought up of a plan.  Though, I guess that's gonna be my job now.  I hope I'm not too Muenster-ous at it," Chat said with a wink.

"I'm starting to get Feta up with all of your puns, Chat," Volpina said with a smirk of her own.

"Well, getting to the top won't be too hard; the hotel seems to be made out of a softer cheese so climbing it won't be a problem."  And with that, Chat extended is baton and vaulted over to the hotel, his baton sinking into the walls with ease.  Then the smell hit him:  a smell so familiar, so pungent that he knew he needed to move.  But it was too late:  he was stuck in the wall made of Camembert.   _Have I died and gone to heaven,_ Plagg asked.   _Please, for all that is good Adrien, release me.  You have Tikki and Ladybug's powers; you don't need destruction right now, right?_ Chat felt a hand grip him and yank him out of the soft wall, and he could hear Plagg crying in the back of his head.

"It seems Le Fromageur doesn't want us to climb up the outside," Volpina said as Chat shook the cheese off.

Hearing a laugh from above, Chat and Volpina looked up to see a yellow man with a block of cheese on his head calling down to him, shouting for their Miraculouses.  "I have an idea to get up to him," Chat said, "but you can't freak out about this until later, understand?"

Before she could respond, Chat raised his left arm and shouted, "deviens Coccinelle!" In a flash, his suit transformed.  Now, Coccinelle stood in front of Volpina.  Dressed in Ladybug's clothing fitted to Adrien's body, only his right arm remained Chat Noir's.  In place of his staff was Ladybug's yo-yo, which he grabbed and threw to the top of the building.  Grabbing Volpina's hand, Coccinelle yanked on the string and they flew up to the hotel's roof.  As they landed, it took everything in Volpina not to flip out at the new transformation, and it seemed that Le Fromageur was as off-put as she was.  Spinning the yo-yo, Coccinelle said, "hate to bug you, but I think it's time that your reign of mozzarella ended."

"Volpina and...Chat...Ladyb...who are you?" the akuma asked, "well, names don't matter.  I am Le Fromageur, and you will hand me all three of your Miraculouses!"

Volpina clapped her hands together and three large mice appeared behind her, sniffing at the air.  "No can do, cheese man."

Whispering to Volpina, Coccinelle asked, "where do you think the akuma is hiding?"  Confused, she looked at him.  "Isn't he right there?  Or am I missing something?"

"Sorry, forgot you're new.  Yes, he's technically an akuma, but the akuma is also this little black butterfly that hides in an item that stays the same."

Nodding, Volpina looked the akuma over.  "Are you two just gonna stand around whispering to each other or are you gonna attack?" Le Fromageur asked.  "Well, if you're not going to do anything, then I shall!"  Pointing his hands at the heroes, he fired string cheese at them.

"Ok, what?" the akuma asked.  Coccinelle and Volpina had jumped to dodge the cheesy projectiles, but the mice hadn't moved.  Instead of hitting them, though, they seemed to go partially through them, bounce off, or get redirected and sent flying across the Parisian skyline.  "Oh, forgot about moving them," Volpina said, "man this is gonna take some getting used to."

Nodding to the akuma, Coccinelle said, "I'm pretty sure the akuma is under his cheese hat."  Having an outfit made entirely of cheese, he was quick to notice something under the cheese hat that was most certainly not cheese.  "But it's gonna be a Brie-t hard to get."

Volpina facepalmed.  "I can't believe you can pun in the middle of a fight," she said as more string cheese flew at them.  With a smile and dodging more incoming cheese, Coccinelle said, "you Cheddar believe it!  Now, deviens Chat Noir!"

Another flash of power, this time black, and Chat Noir stood in the midst of the battle.  "Get the hat," Chat shouted as he began to slice the incoming cheese with his claws.  But as Volpina ran to the akuma, Le Fromageur pointed a finger to the ground and shouted, "Swiss!"  The ground beneath her changed instantly to Swiss cheese, causing her to trip in one of the holes and twist her ankle.  Before she knew what happened, Chat stood in front of her, twirling his baton against a stream of melted cheese the akuma threw at them.  "Today is just nacho day, isn't it?" Chat asked.  "Twisted my ankle; I knew there was a reason that I don't like Swiss."  "Don't be so bleu," Chat said, "it'll be fixed once this is over."

"Too bad it can't fix your puns," she replied as she stood up.  Clapping her hands together, Volpina created a hoverboard, and she shouted, "UnReality."  As the board solidified, she stood on it and put her injured foot in the hole she created just for said ankle.  Meanwhile, Chat shouted "Cataclysm," and destroyed the unending stream of melted cheese. Volpina hovered out from behind him and flew to the akuma, snatching the block of cheese off of it's head.  Under it was a chef's hat that had been flattened, most likely from Chloé, and what had probably caused this whole situation.  But before Volpina could swipe back around and grab the hat, the hoverboard was swallowed by a large hole from the Swiss, which began to fill with cottage cheese, trapping her.  "Fool! No one can escape the cottage cheese!" the akuma shouted.  

"Deviens Coccinelle," Chat shouted again, but as the power switched to Tikki this time, he heard Plagg.   _Well, since you used Cataclysm, I'm just gonna leave and go recharge...don't worry.  You'll find me later.  SWEET CAMEMBERT HERE I COME!_

And with that, Plagg left.  Looking down at his right hand, Coccinelle saw the completed Ladybug outfit with a silver ring on his finger.   _That dumb cat,_ he heard Tikki say,  _he knows he shouldn't leave, but of course it had to be a cheese akuma._  Smiling, Coccinelle asked,  _so, do I use Lucky Charm the same way as Cataclysm, or is there some difference?_

_It's the same; just throw the yo-yo up first._ Doing so, he shouted "Lucky Charm," and a red with black spots shovel landed in his hands.   _Ok, so what do I do with this?_

_That's for you to figure out._

_Wait, you mean Marinette figured out how to do everything by herself?  Wow..._

Looking around, he noticed several holes in the cheese were slowly appearing, some right by Le Fromageur.  Shifting the shovel in his hands, Coccinelle wrapped the handle with the yo-yo string and threw it so it landed right behind the akuma.  With a yank, a section of the cheese was upended, and the hole began to grow as one of the nearby holes connected with it.  With a cry, the akuma fell backwards and Coccinelle ran over, snatching the hat and grabbing Volpina as he passed.  "You looked like you were in a Grevé situation."

"Grevé?"

"A Swedish cheese.  When you're with Plagg, you learn more cheeses than you ever want to know," he responded.  "Now, to get rid of the akuma..."  He tried to copy what Ladybug did whenever she purified the akuma, but couldn't get the yo-yo to open.   _You have to imagine something good and pure when you purify the akuma._ His thoughts flew to Marinette, and before he knew it, the yo-yo opened up.  Tearing the hat apart and releasing the akuma, he swung the yo-yo in an arc and caught the akuma.  After a moment, the yo-yo opened up again and out flew a white butterfly.

"So Hawk Moth uses those to control people, right?" Volpina asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Have you ever followed one to see if it went back to him?"

"Never had the time.  Ladybug and I almost always had to detransform.  Speaking of which, let's fix everything so we can get out." Throwing the shovel into the air, he shouted "Miraculous Ladybug," and the magic ladybugs flew around everything, reverting everything back to it's normal state.  Raising his fist instinctively, he said, "bien joué." Hesitating a moment, Volpina met the fist with her own.  "Bien joué.  So, now what?"

"Now, we leave.  I still have to find Plagg, but you can head out.  You only got a couple minutes left," he pointed to her Miraculous, which only had 2 tails remaining.  "Later, Chat.  Or should I say, Coccinelle," Volpina said before taking off, leaping away to another building.  With a sigh, Coccinelle helped the confused chef up and took him through the hotel, making sure he was alright as well as keeping an eye out for Plagg.

With a couple minutes left in his transformation, he found a secluded stairwell and called it off, offering the tired Tikki a cookie.  "Well, off to find Plagg, I guess," Adrien said as he stepped out and ran into an open-mouthed Chloé.

"Chloé!  I'm sorry, I didn't see you th-"

"Adrien?  What are you doing here?  Did you see that Ladybug impersonator run here?" she asked, pushing past him to reveal empty stairs in both directions.

"Wh-what are you talking about?  Oh, that guy dressed up as Ladybug," Adrien said rubbing his neck, "yeah, yeah I saw him! He ran down the stairs!"

Chloé gave him a funny look, and paused.  "Why are you here anyway?  I don't remember inviting you over..."

Adrien could feel Tikki move in his pocket, pressing against him as if to flatten herself.  "Well, I heard you were back and, and I wanted to visit and welcome you back!" he put on the realest fake smile he could to try and prove his point.

"Well, I guess it makes sense that my Adrikins would want to see me after the two weeks that you couldn't."  She pulled him into one of her infamous bear hugs, and he could almost hear Tikki's disgust.  Releasing him, she stared at him.  "You said the male Ladybug impersonator went down the stairs, right? Well, it's a dead end!  Everything below us is locked!  Let's go get him!" she exclaimed as she grabbed his arm and yanked him down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought since he's gonna have two Miraculouses, let's give him something new to say. So I went with "Tikki et Plagg, prêtez-moi votre énergie," which translates to "Tikki and Plagg, lend me your energy."  
> "Dhanyabaad," from what I understand, means "Thank you" in Nepali, the language of Nepal (if I got any of that wrong please tell me). I chose it since it's often theorized that the Miraculouses are from Nepal. Also because if it were Merci then Adrien would end up detransforming whenever he thanked someone and as funny as it would be, it would not work well in combat considering how often he thanks Ladybug.  
> Also, deviens Coccinelle translates to "become Ladybug." That way there's no confusion between Marinette Ladybug and Adrien Ladybug.


	6. Chloé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé and Adrien talk about Paris' newest hero-related news and her not-so-crazy theories while Alya fumes at Nino.  
> Then later, Chat Noir reflects on his day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I hate myself. That last chapter was written after a long day at work where I had too much caffeine. The end results?  
> My idea that using new transformation words was a good idea (looking back, I prefer "transformez-moi").  
> A great amount of knowledge about cheese thanks to the dangers of Wikipedia link-clicking.  
> And, the greatest thorn in my side: Chloé. I didn't even want to include her except for making akuma. But for some reason I thought "let's add tension with her; so what if it breaks the previous plan you had laid out for this story?" and wrote myself into a corner. Hence why it took so long to get this chapter out. Thanks exhaustion/caffeine (all caffeine does for me is speed my heart up rather than keep me awake).  
> Secondly,  
> Thanks for reading this far.  
> Hope you enjoy this and all future chapters.

As Chloé pulled Adrien down the stairs, he wondered how he was going to get out of there.  "How do you know all the doors are locked?" he asked, hoping for something he could use to get out.

"Because, Adrihoney, all the floors beneath lobby level are locked from the inside so guests can't get down there," she said with a scoff as they reached the first door.  Giving it a tug, Chloé said, "see?" as the door didn't budge.  "Now, Chat Noir's gotta be on one of the two lower levels!"

"I thought you were a fan of Ladybug.  Why do you want to see Chat Noir so badly?" Adrien asked.  "How well can you keep a secret?  Like something so secret that even Sabrina doesn't know yet?"  Had Adrien not been so nervous, he would've laughed.  "Trust me," he said, "I can keep a secret better than most."  Chloé paused at the next door, pulling on it and making sure it was locked, which it was.  Adrien gulped behind her.  "I have a theory, and it involves something so big, something so scary to even think of that I'm hoping I'm wrong."  They had stopped in front of the last door when Chloé suddenly turned around and faced him, making him jump.

"What if Ladybug didn't go to Nepal?" she asked.

"What makes you think she didn't go to Nepal?"

"Well, she didn't stop to say goodbye to me, her number one fan.  I think something happened to her, something that the heroes had to cover up because it was so bad.  That's why I want to find Chat Noir.  Are you sure he went down, because we should've seen him by now..."  She reached out to the door handle and stopped midway to the handle.

"Say, Adrikins?  Why were you in the stairwell in the first place?" she asked, back facing him.  "U-um, you see, th-the elevator wasn't working because of the cheese!  So I had to, um, find another way to get to you and surprise you!"

She lowered her hand but remained facing away from him.  "Is that so..."  Adrien was sweating bullets, praying she wouldn't figure out his lie.  When she spoke, he jumped.  "So, what do you think about my theory?  That something happened to Ladybug?"  "Well there was an interview on the Ladyblog-" "That came with the announcement of a new superhero who's ability allows her to create illusions."  Finally, she turned around, tears in her eyes.  "What happened to Ladybug, Adrien?"

Her stare nearly killed him.  She had been his only friend for years now, and now he'd hurt her too.  "I-I don't know.  Your theory could be correct, but I also have faith in Ladybug. I think-" "I don't care what you think or what public image you want to keep if you're hiding something about Ladybug Adrien!" she shouted at him.  Turning, she yanked at the door, which remained closed.  With a sob, she fell to her knees, hand still on the handle.  "Chloé?  Chlo?  Are you alright?"

"I was hoping I was wrong.  I was praying that for some reason this door was left unlocked and that whoever Chat Noir was left through it.  But he didn't get a chance to, did he Adrien?" she asked, sentences broken by sobs.  His guilty silence was more than enough of an answer.  "You're one of my closest friends, Adrien.  I'm one of yours.  So why?  Why did you keep this from me?" she said, her voice barely over a whisper.  Then she turned and screamed, tears rolling down her face, "WHY?  WHY DID YOU JUST LET ME BERATE YOU AND TEAR YOU DOWN?  WHY DIDN'T YOU STAND UP FOR YOURSELF?  DON'T YOU TREASURE OUR FRIENDSHIP, OR IS THAT A LIE YOU'VE BEEN KEEPING UP TOO?"

"Chloé I couldn't tell anyone!  Not even Ladybug knew who I was, or I her for that matter!" he was whispering, hoping no one was in the staircase to hear her screaming.

"That explains why you won't do anything with me anymore.  'Cause who wants to hang out when all I do is make fun of you," her voice was soft, her spirit broken.  The headstrong Chloé that he'd always known was breaking in front of him.  Adrien had seen so many people broken over the past couple weeks because of him.  Which is why he sat down next to her and told her the truth.  "There was an akuma that appeared while you were out of the country.  He could switch things around, transport thing one to thing two and vice versa. Ladybug and I were on the final stretch of the battle, ready to beat him when he tricked us.  I was going to Cataclysm some debris, give Ladybug room to work, but he moved Ladybug in the way of the debris, and the Cataclysm hit her instead.  I can't tell you any more, I'm sorry.  I have to protect her too."

When he looked over at Chloé, tears still fell, but they fell from eyes full of rage.  She stood up and walked over to him.  "Stand up," she commanded.  When he stood up, she slapped him across the face, the sound echoing throughout the stairwell.  Adrien ignored the the sting in his cheek, focusing more on trying to keep his kwami from getting out of his jacket to tear her a new one.  "You had one job:  protect Ladybug with your life.  And what did you do?  You.  Hurt.  Her.  From what I understand, bad enough that she either left of her own volition or was possibly even killed.  Great job."  She walked away towards the stairs.  Adrien stood in the middle of the room, unmoving, holding back his own tears.   _Everything she said was right, I can't deny it_ , he thought.

As she began climbing up the stairs, she stopped.  "I won't tell anyone anything," she said.  "Your secret, and more importantly  _her_ secret, are safe with me.  But don't get me wrong; I'm not doing this for you.  I'm doing it for Ladybug, because if she's who I think she is, then I owe her at least that much."  His heart sank.   _Well, with what I've told her today, she may be able to guess her identity.  Smooth, Adrien._   "Goodbye, Adrien," and with that, she continued walking up the stairs, leaving Adrien standing, unable to move alone with his thoughts once more.

* * *

After fighting the akuma, Alya went to Nino's house, furious.  During the akuma fight, she never once saw Nino or his phone that he promised he'd use to film the akuma attacks for the Ladyblog.  And now, standing in front of his house, he was ready to feel her wrath.  Trixx floated up and under her hair, hiding her from anyone not looking for a kwami.  "Boy, he's gonna get it, isn't he?" she asked.  Alya barked out a short laugh.  "Oh, girl, he's gonna get it alright."  "Speaking of getting things, where are my crickets?  I couldn't find them in your purse, and I searched everywhere!"

Alya sneaked a glance into her purse and, to her dismay, found it a wreck.  Everything was out of place, moved around and rummaged through.  She mentally added Trixx to the list of people who would be feeling her wrath today.  Shaking her head, she knocked on the door and waited.  After a moment, the door opened to reveal Nino's mom. "Hello Mme. Lahiffe.  Is Nino around?" "Alya, it's a pleasure.  Nino's out at the moment.  I believe he said he's going to a movie."  Thanking his mom, Alya left, running to the nearest theater where the movie he'd been talking about had just come out.  As she got there, she saw Nino walking out of the theater, downing a soda.  When he saw her, he waved her over.

Putting on her most innocent smile, Alya walked over to him.  "Nino, honey, how was the movie?"  He eyed her warily, sensing something was off.  His eyes went to her hair, where he could barely see the kwami peeking out.  "It was great.  I tried to call you, see if you wanted to go, but you didn't answer."  "Would you like to know why I didn't answer?"  Nino gulped and surprised her with a hug.  She heard him whisper, "I will give you a kilo of whatever crickets you want if you distract her while I run." Unfortunately, the hand that suddenly grasped his arm told him that he wasn't going anywhere.  "Trying to bribe Trixx is  **not** going to help you escape.  Now, while you enjoyed your movie, CN and I were off...playing a game with a you-know-what."  "Why do you insist on using so many fake names?  CN?  You-know-what?"  "Because I don't want to be discovered.  Now, back to the important part," she said as she locked arms with him, walking to where there were fewer people.  "You're now a very,  **very** important member of our little gang, right?

"And what happens when important members don't show up to the playing field?" she asked, her voice sickeningly innocent.  Nino gulped, "then everything can go badly?" "Exactly.  Now, I have no footage of the Chat Noir/Volpina/Fromageur battle, and how is that going to look for the Ladyblog, the single most dedicated blog to all things akuma, the blog, no, source of 99% of footage used by major news companies?"  "It'll look...bad?"  He was treading dangerous waters.  They arrived in front of Nino's house and she stopped him.  "Next time, if you're not at the akuma attack,  _I will mess you up so badly that even Miraculous Ladybug won't be able to put you back together!_ Are we clear, honey bun?"

Too scared to say anything, Nino just nodded.  "Good," Alya said, pecking him on the lips.  "I'd hate to have to hurt you.  But I will if I have to."  Nino could see Trixx smiling from inside Alya's hair, and she whispered something to Alya.  "Oh, and a little friend wishes to tell you that next time you try to bribe her, 5 kilos is the minimum sell rate." With a smile, Alya turned and walked away.

"Alright, now that you've talked to him, can you please get me some crickets?  I'm dying over here," Trixx whined.  "I don't have any on me right now.  Just wait until we get home."  With a  _hmph_ , Trixx sneaked her way back into Alya's purse.  When they got home, Alya went to her room and opened up her stash of crickets.  As she turned around, Trixx was hovering in the middle of the room holding her phone.  "What are you doing Trixx?  Give me my phone back!"  But instead of hovering away like she normally would when Alya tried to grab her, Trixx stood fixated on the screen.  "Alya...we're in deep shit."  Holding out the phone Trixx hovered over to her makeshift bed, ignoring the crickets.  Alya looked at the phone and saw that Adrien had sent her a message.  Well, Tikki did.

**A - alya its tikki please forgive my poor spellnig this thing is har d to use please call asap and talk to adrienn he needs yuor h elp**

"Why does that mean deep shit, Trixx?"  "Tikki would never risk communicating with a phone, letter, or anything of the sort unless it was an emergency."  Unlocking her phone, she called Adrien's number and waited.  After 3 rings, he answered, but didn't say anything.  "Hello?  Adrien?  You there..." There was no response for a moment before she heard Tikki in the background saying something to Adrien.  Alya looked to Trixx and put it on speaker, making sure her door was locked.  "Tikki, Plagg, you guys there?" Trixx asked into the phone.  After a moment longer, Adrien finally spoke.  "Sorry Alya; must've been some weird connectivity issue," he lied.  Alya and Trixx both frowned, seeing through it.  "Adrien, what's wrong?" Alya asked.  "Tikki tried to text us," Trixx finished.  A few moments of hushed, distanced arguing between Tikki and Adrien followed.  Plagg came on next.  "Just come over.  He's not gonna tell you until you do."  "PLAGG, NO!"  The sounds of a tussle ensued.  Whatever was going on, strife was ensuing.

"Adrien, are you alright?"

"I'm  **fine** ," he said, "just...fine."  Trixx and Alya looked to each other.  "I have been around for more than 5000 years, and throughout all those years, that had to be the worst lie I've heard," Trixx said, hovering over to where Alya had left the crickets.  "He's your friend," she said, "figure out what's wrong.  I'll be over here for now."  With that, Trixx took her crickets to her bed and watched.

"What happened, Adrien?" Alya asked.  Adrien was very good when it came to controlling his emotions, so for him to be trying so hard meant something really bad had happened.  "I fucked up, that's what happened.  I fucked up and now everyone's in danger."  It wasn't rage that she heard in his voice but sadness.  "That doesn't tell me what happened," Alya urged him on.

"Chloé knows about me, maybe about Marinette as well."  Alya's veins ran dry, and by the way Trixx froze, she assumed hers did too.  "W-what?  What do you mean Chloé knows?"  "I mean that Chloé knows that I'm Chat Noir and knows that I'm the reason for why Ladybug left.  She had her own theories, but they were close enough to the truth. Which she knows, minus your identity and Ladybug's identity."  Trixx hovered over, hands covering her mouth.  "She's promised to stay quiet.  'For Ladybug.'"  They could hear the tears in Adrien's voice.  "Are you ok, Adrien?"  As a response, he hung up.  Alya called back multiple times to no avail.  "You were right, Trixx," Alya said sitting down on her bed.  "We are in deep shit."

Trixx just nodded and flew over, sitting next to her.

* * *

His clock read 00:42, but Adrien couldn't sleep.  After what happened with Chloé and then Tikki having Alya call him, his mind was too active for him to sleep.  He turned to his side.  " _You.  Hurt.  Her."_ He turned to his other side.  His cheek hurt from where Chloé had slapped him.  Sitting up, he saw Plagg and Tikki sleeping comfortably next to him on his other pillow.  Taking off the bracelet with Ladybug's Miraculous, he looked at the earring, running his hand over it.  He set it down on his bedside table and stood up. Holding his ring next to Plagg, he whispered, "transformez-moi."  Putting the bracelet along next to a sleeping Tikki in his pocket, Chat Noir jumped out his room, leaping up to the nearby rooftop, his mind stormy on such a clear night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I feel sorry for torturing these characters? ~~Not at all~~ Absolutely.  
>  Also: imagine Tikki trying to type on a smartphone. I couldn't resist.  
> Til next time.  
> Peace.


	7. A Moth to the Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien battles his inner demons when Hawkmoth appears...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we approach the end, I'd like to thank all of you who've read up to this point. Please, leave suggestions, comments, etc as I do use those to help with my story-making process and quality of writing.

Chat Noir landed on a roof opposite of the hospital.  From his vantage point, he could see a particular window, Marinette's window.  He could feel Tikki stir in his pocket, but knew she wouldn't wake up.  He knew that Plagg wouldn't bother him if he woke up as long as he got him Camembert when they got home.  He was free to let his mind wander.

And wander it did.

It had been two months since Ladybug disappeared, and he and Volpina had their fair share of akuma battles.  Alya had taken on his job as distraction when it came time to use Coccinelle, and he now knew why Ladybug hated him taking hits her as Volpina did the same for him.  Adrien was surprised how quickly Paris came to accept Volpina as a new savior and had even put a statue of her next to the Ladybug and Chat Noir one that stood in the park.

They'd held numerous interviews with "Alya," been to numerous events held after some akuma, and even visited a certain DJ's parties a few times ("Nino? Is that the DJ's name? Never would've guessed...").  But what Chat believed to be most important was his nights.

Each night, he would wait until Tikki and Plagg fell asleep before quietly turning into Chat Noir (which Adrien learned didn't wake Plagg most of the time), putting Tikki and the Miraculous in his pocket, and come to this spot.  Here, he could see Marinette every night, watching over her safely from a distance.

After akuma attacks, he would tell her about them.  If something happened to him that day, good or bad, he would tell her about it.  When he questioned whether or not he should still be a hero, he told her about it.  And he posed that question to her many nights.

Tonight was no different.  It was a quiet day:  a couple of shorter photoshoots and a fencing lesson took up his day.  No akuma attacked, no patrol with Volp that night.  Those days were the worst, because too much time on his hands let him think.

_Tonight, I will finally make my decision,_ he thought for the eighth night in a row,  _tonight, Chat Noir will fall or do nothing.  Just like I always do._

His phone buzzed; he'd learned that it was best to keep his phone on him at night in order to avoid suspicion.  Looking at it, it was a text from Nathalie asking him if he was visiting Marinette again.

That's the honest lie he'd been using to stay out all night:  visiting Marinette.  In truth, he hadn't entered her room in God knows how long.  He couldn't ever face her again, something he'd swore to himself the first night he spent out here.

_When you wake up, it's over,_ he'd promised.   _I can't be your partner if all I do is hurt you, so I won't be.  Alya's a great partner, and I'm sure the next Chat Noir will be too._

Yet as many times as he'd promised that, some part of him deep down couldn't believe it.

Meanwhile, Chat Noir/Coccinelle (or Chatbug as everyone preferred to call him) grew popular with Paris.  Never did they think that their hero of bad luck could be the main savior of Paris.  He couldn't go anywhere in costume without being swarmed by people who wanted his autograph or some other menial thing.  He faced this constantly when he was Adrien Agreste, and it was the thing he hated most about being a superhero.  These nighttime escapades were a godsend;  he could do whatever he wanted to and no one would stop him, asking for autographs, help with kittens stuck in trees, or anything else.  He was free.

Yet all that free time was spent watching the girl he hurt, the girl he'd devoted his entire life to, the girl he loved, lie asleep to the outside world with no hint that she would ever wake.  He hated himself for that..

Shooting Nathalie an affirmative text, Adrien put his phone away and sat down, staring at her window.  Thankfully, because of the level of the roof he was on, he could clearly see her and anyone who entered her room.  He watched her friends and family come in to sit and talk with her as she slept, none of them knowing the reality of the situation.

He'd been terrified once several weeks ago when Chloé Bourgeois, Marinette's personal antagonist, came in alone.  All she did was sit and talk to her, even crying at one point. He just watched as she left close to an hour later.  As much as he couldn't believe it, Adrien knew Chloé could be trustworthy when she wanted to be, and he was glad she wanted to keep the truth to herself.

A frequent visitor to Marinette had been Master Fu.  He visited almost every other day and, with Wayzz's help, would meditate with his hands outstretched over Marinette, hoping to heal her chi.  A few times, Adrien saw Fu look out the window, each time looking him right in the eyes.  But he never moved; he could never be with her again.

_I can never call her "My Lady" ever again.  Never see her again beyond giving her the Miraculouses to keep.  Never ask her for help, never ask her for advice, never be her friend again._

_Never love her again..._

Adrien couldn't reign his mind in, and he didn't want to as he fell into the quicksand of all his dark thoughts.  It didn't matter if she ever forgave him, he could never forgive himself.

And so, Chat Noir sat for hours, keeping an eye on Marinette.  When it began to rain, he didn't move; it was only a part of his punishment.

* * *

Gabriel felt Nooroo pushing him.  Opening his eye and looking at the clock, it was dreadfully early at 2 a.m.  Sitting up and putting his glasses on, he looked at the purple kwami in front of him, an eyebrow raised in question.  Nooroo was scared, as he often was, but was also nervously fiddling with his hands.

"What's wrong, Nooroo?" he asked.

"I've been monitoring his emotional state for the past few weeks," the kwami announced, "and he's at his lowest moment now.  If there's any time to do it..."

Gabriel got dressed silently.  He knew this day would come eventually.  Did he ever want it to? No! Never!  But did he need to do what needed to be done?  Of course.   _I am the necessary evil for Ladybug and Chat Noir_ , he repeated in his head as he finished getting dressed.  Walking out to his office, he pulled on the Victor Hugo classic  _Les Misérables_ and stepped into the passage hidden behind the bookcase, Nooroo following.

As he stepped into the chamber filled with butterflies, he transformed, Hawkmoth stepping into the light.  Wordlessly, a butterfly landed in his hand and he filled it with evil energy.  "Go," he said, and the akuma flew out into the night.

* * *

He ignored the chill in his bones.  He stayed outside Marinette's window as long as he could, but he knew that the rain would wake Plagg or Tikki if he stayed in it to long.  Now, he found himself orphaned in one of the bell towers of Notre Dame.  He tried to get home, but the rain came down too hard for him to go any further.  As he watched the falling sky, he noticed something in the rain, flying despite the heavy drops hitting it.  It flew ever closer and he finally realized what it was:  an akuma.

He knew he had to purify it before it could cause trouble, but something stopped him.  Some part of him, something deep down inside, wouldn't let him move to put on Tikki's Miraculous.  The akuma moved closer, and finally landed just inside the bell tower, out of the pouring rain.  It walked towards him, Adrien just sitting there.  He found himself reaching out to the little butterfly, and it flew to his hand.  Part of him screamed to crush it, rid the world of this akuma.  He ignored that voice, and instead held it up to his face, studying it.  It looked like any other butterfly, just black and purple.  Had he not known what it was, he may not have even given it a second glance.  But in this creature lied hate, sadness, every negative emotion imaginable.  The akuma walked over to his ring and seemed to study it for a moment before disappearing into it.

Adrien should have been scared, but he wasn't.  The feeling that came over him was familiar, something he had felt every night since he hurt Marinette.

Regret.  Shame.  Anger.  Sadness.  Disgust.  Loathing.

He felt all those and more every night, every time he thought of Ladybug, every moment of every day.  But now?  Now they were comforting, something that should have scared him, but he was already close with these emotions.

"Chat Noir," he heard a voice call to him.   _Hawkmoth..._

"You blame yourself for the injury of Ladybug, don't you?  What if I were to tell you that you could make it up to her, make it up to everyone?" the charming voice told him.   _I know this voice..._

"All you have to do is bring me the Miraculouses of Creation and Destruction, and I will bring your Ladybug back!"   _Who is Hawkmoth?  I know him, I know I do,_ Adrien thought.  _If I bring him the Miraculouses, I'll know,_ some part of him thought.  He shook his head, trying to get that part out of his head, but it wouldn't leave.

_Bring him the Miraculouses and you will know who he is, how to defeat him..._

His hand went to his head, trying to beat the thoughts out of his head.   _No...I can't let him have them..._

_And why not?  What's the worst that could happen if he got them, hm?_

He knew this voice was the work of Hawkmoth, but the more it said to him, the less control he had.  Already, he had stood up, his body refusing to listen to him begging to sit back down.

_And once Hawkmoth has the Miraculouses, he's promised to bring Marinette back!  Has he ever broken a promise?_

Adrien's eyes closed at the thought of Marinette.  She would be back...Hawkmoth would bring her back to him...

But she would never forgive him.  She may forgive him for hurting her one day, but to give up the Miraculouses to Hawkmoth?  She would never forgive him.  And he would never forgive himself either.

_No,_ his body retaliated against Hawkmoth's control.  Suddenly, pain shot throughout his entire body from where his ring was and he screamed.  "I asked you nicely to bring me the Miraculouses, even promised you more than I would anyone else.  Don't make me ask you again," Hawkmoth's voice grew cold and sinister.

The pain began to subside, and everything inside of him begged Adrien to just hand over the Miraculouses, to avoid that pain.

But the pain cleared his mind.   _The Miraculouses aren't even yours anymore,_ his thoughts coming forward,  _they're not yours to keep and give away at will.  Once Marinette wakes up, they're gone for good,_ his voice rang out in his head.  The cold clarity of that statement made him realize that his decision was already made, and he knew what he needed to do.

"Hawkmoth," he said aloud, opening his eyes, "I refuse to do your bidding."  He turned around and looked for something, anything he could use.  Hawkmoth's voice filled his head as pain filled his body once more.  "You can't walk away from me now, Chat Noir!  The akuma has already taken residence inside of you.  When you're ready to give me your Miraculouses, I will be waiting for you downstairs.."

Pain racked his body as Chat looked for a way to end it.  He turned and saw one of Notre Dame's giant bells hanging.  With all the power behind him, he punched the bell with his right hand, hoping to get the akuma out of his ring.  The sound that erupted from the bell drowned out Hawkmoth's laughter and only further caused him pain, but he punched it again, closing his eyes against the pain.  Again and again he punched the bell, attacking it with vicious ferocity. 

Adrien's ears rang and he felt something cool coming out of his ears and nose.  His hand felt shattered from punching the bell, but he kept punching.  Finally, something happened; the pain from Hawkmoth vanished immediately and Adrien could no longer hear Hawkmoth laughing or talking in his head.  His head was killing him, but he opened his eyes.  Although his vision was blurry, he could see a purple butterfly flying in front of him, flying towards the window.  Gripping it in his hand, he crushed it, feeling all the emotions hidden in the akuma flow over him tenfold.

_"I will be waiting for you downstairs..._ "

Hawkmoth was here.  Chat Noir could end it here and now.  He walked over to the stairs and made his way into the main chapel.

Standing at the alter was a man dressed up in a purple suit with a silver mask covering most of his head.  He held a silver cane in his hand, and he saw Chat Noir, he adjusted a brooch that sat at the base of his throat.  _The Miraculous,_ he thought.  Surrounding him were dozens and dozens of white butterflies, resting everywhere around him, none touching him.

"It's good to finally meet you in person, Chat Noir.  Or should I call you by your real name, Adrien Agreste?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawkmoth vs. Chat Noir.  
> Who will win? Who will lose? Will Marinette ever wake up?  
> All this and more next chapter.  
> Til next time.  
> Peace.


	8. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir battles Hawkmoth in quite possibly their final battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! PLEASE READ THIS PART AT LEAST!  
> Ok gonna quickly spoil something: it may seem like someone dies, but no major character death happens otherwise I would've tagged it. Eh, I may tag it just to scare some of you. Probably not though.
> 
> I just got Pokémon Moon and started it with a Litten named Plagg as my starter and a soon-caught Ledyba I named Tikki. Ironically, Litten's nature is stubborn and the Ledyba's is lonely...  
> Anyways, just felt like sharing that. Now to what you're here to read.

"Tikki, wake up."

Tikki's eyes opened almost immediately.  She could hear the urgency in Adrien's voice and looked around to know why.  From what she saw, she was in a church and Adrien was Chat Noir at the moment.  Then she saw him:  Hawkmoth.   _So,_ she thought,  _it's time..._

"Tikki, transformez-moi," Chat said as he put the bracelet on.  She felt herself sucked into the stone, barely sending out a quick message to Trixx to keep Alya from interfering; she didn't know if it got out all the way.  She knew this was going to be a rough battle, and if Adrien succeeded, then everything would come into the light.  When she entered his mind, she asked, "what happened?  Why is Hawkmoth here?"

Adrien responded first.   _It's Hawkmoth.  I was...patrolling as Chat Noir since you were still sleeping and saw him enter Notre Dame.  He knows my identity, Tikki!_

That came as a surprise, though if Hawkmoth was who she thought he was, it wouldn't surprise her.  But that would be answered later; right now, they had to take down Hawkmoth.

Plagg spoke, using a voice he knew that only Tikki could hear.  "He hit his low point tonight, but you can probably guess that.  He's planning on giving up Chat Noir once Marinette wakes up."  Tikki gasped, "how bad was his low point?"  "I've had worse with my Chosen, but it's never good.  Did you warn Trixx not to come?"  "I tried, but I may have been taken into my Miraculous too quickly."

Plagg sighed.  "It's better than nothing."

* * *

Chat Noir stood among the pews, staring daggers at Hawkmoth.  "Yes, I know who you are.  It wasn't too hard to figure out when Ladybug had her unfortunate accident.  To which now, I can say it directly to you," Hawkmoth's mouth curled into a sneer, "thank you for the help."

Adrien's blood boiled as Hawkmoth continued.  "You know, because of that day, not only did I learn your identity, I learned Ladybug's identity as well.  That's close enough, Chat Noir."

Chat stopped where he stood and grabbed his baton.  As he took a step forward, a multitude of butterflies flew right in front of his face before returning to Hawkmoth.  Behind him, they began to fly, creating a standing circle.  "Now, before I got here, I decided to pay Ladybug a visit.  Or would you rather I call her by her real name," he said as he stepped to the side.  In the standing circle, a picture began to appear:  Marinette in her bed at the hospital.  Adrien realized it wasn't a picture:  her heart monitor moved to the beat of her heart.  He froze.

"Now, I'm only going to give you this option once," Hawkmoth said.  "You will give me the Miraculouses of Creation and Destruction, or I will kill this girl.  I've already planted an akuma inside of her; all I need to do is send her the pain that I sent you."  Adrien felt his insides twitch, the memory of the blinding pain returning.  "You were able to withstand it due to your kwami protecting you.  How would she fare against the same fate?" Hawkmoth posed as he turned towards the butterfly monitor.

Plagg and Tikki could feel Adrien's thoughts racing, but none of them stayed long enough for them to hear.  They could feel his heart racing, feel the fear and anger inside of him bubbling up, threatening to spill out into a hasty decision like he had done so many times before.  "Kid," Plagg said, Adrien's mind coming immediately to a halt, "it's up to you.  I know how much you love her, even if you think you can't ever be with her again.  I promised Tikki I wouldn't tell you this, but I'm gonna have to break it:  Marinette loves you.  Both of you, the kind and gentle Adrien Agreste as well as the mischievous and reliable Chat Noir.  She's just really nervous around Adrien and doesn't know how to deal with liking Chat Noir as much as Adrien to confront that problem too.  But she loves both of you.  You can't forgive yourself yet, but I know she will forgive you immediately.  Hell, she'll probably help you forgive yourself eventually.  So if you choose her over us, I'll still have your back."

Tikki was shocked.  She knew that this time was one of the worst periods of Adrien's life as Chat Noir.  She also knew he needed some guidance in order to overcome his guilt, but what Plagg had done not only broke a promise between herself and Plagg but had also made it easier for Adrien to give up the Miraculouses.   _Did he not trust Adrien to be Chat Noir?_

"Plagg," she said, "what are you doing?  If Hawkmoth gets his hands on us, there's no stopping what he'd do!"

"And if that's what the kid wants, then so be it.  As I said, Adrien, the choice is up to you."  There was something odd about the way that he said that, something about his tone that threw Tikki off, but she couldn't place it.

"Adrien," she said, "you can't-"

"No," Adrien said aloud.  "I can't give you the Miraculouses, Hawkmoth, no matter what you do, who you threaten, who you kill.  You will never get them," he said, voice rising louder and louder with each passing moment.  "The Miraculouses belong-"  "Fool," Hawkmoth cut him off.  "If that's your decision," he snapped his fingers.

He stepped to the side of the circling butterflies, and Adrien watched as Marinette began to move, tossing and turning, her heart rate began to increase. It jumped to 120 in a matter of seconds. And then, as suddenly as it began, it stopped.  The butterflies didn't produce sound, but Adrien didn't need it to hear the flatline coming from the machine.  Nurses and doctors rushed in as the butterflies dissipated, leaving Adrien cold.  He couldn't hear them, but he could feel the cold shock coming both from Plagg and Tikki.

"How ridiculous.  Your partner died because you didn-"

"You let her die..."

The voice shocked both people in the room.  Neither had noticed Volpina's arrival, and neither saw her in the balcony until now.  "You...you just let him kill her..."

"I had to.  Get out of here, Volpina," Chat commanded, turning back towards Hawkmoth.  The sound of her feet hitting the ground behind him told him that she wasn't going anywhere.  "Are the Miraculouses more important than her?  Was her life not worth it?" Volpina scoffed.

"I wasn't expecting you, Volpina.  Well, I guess this can work out for both of us," Hawkmoth said as he grabbed a butterfly, preparing to fill it with negative energy.  But he never finished creating the akuma, his concentration broken with the sound of a punch followed by splintering wood.  Turning back to the two heroes, he saw Volpina in a pile of broken pews, Chat Noir in a fighting stance.

"I don't want to fight you, Volp," Chat said, "but if I do have to fight you, it's not a fight you'll be winning.  Please, just leave."  Although his back was turned, Hawkmoth could hear the sadness on his son's voice.  

"He can turn us into akuma if we feel bad," Chat whispered to Volpina, "he knows who I am.  He doesn't know who you are, but if he takes control he will know.  And if we both go down today, who's going to keep Paris safe?"  Volpina stared at Adrien, watched the few tears that slipped past his defenses slide down his cheeks as she felt a river fall down her own.  "Adrien, please be safe," she said before standing up, wiping some tears from her face, "so I can kick your ass when you win."  She ran away, leaving Adrien to face Hawkmoth

As much as it pained him to continue, he knew it needed to be done.  Channeling his cruelty, Hawkmoth laughed, "even your closest friends abandon-" Hawkmoth was cut off by a metal baton connecting with his side.

His suit was made out of the same material as the suits of the other Miraculous holders, and therefore lessened pain, blunt force trauma, and, to a point, kept sharp objects from hurting him.  As he stood up, he could feel a rib or two broken and several others bruised.   _From a single blow?_

He looked at Chat, no, Coccinelle now as a yo-yo got larger and larger, finally hitting him in the face.  He reeled back, his face stinging.  He could feel Adrien close the distance between them quickly and he brought up his cane in order to defend himself.  He felt something bounce off of it, and retaliated with a wide swing that was cut short when it hit Adrien.  Taking a step back, Hawkmoth saw Chat Noir in front of him, an overhead baton swing coming down.  He lifted his cane and blocked the blow, kicking him away.  Hawkmoth took up a fencing stance, his cane in place of a foil.

Chat rose to meet him, extending his baton to the length of his foil and beginning a fierce series of strikes.  With each strike, Hawkmoth parried, blocked, and dodged, but could not attack.  "You can fight all you want Adrien, but you will not best me.  I will take your Miraculouses."

Adrien remained silent and swung with all his might.  Hawkmoth held up his cane to block only to meet a wire.  Mid-swing, Adrien had transformed into Coccinelle and, using the yo-yo, wrapped up both Hawkmoth's cane and arm.  Turning and pulling, Adrien used the yo-yo and flung Hawkmoth over his head, slamming him into the stone ground, knocking the wind out of Hawkmoth and breaking the floor.  Turning back into Chat Noir, Adrien stood over Hawkmoth, baton in hand.  Hawkmoth swung his cane in a last ditch effort, but Adrien caught it, snapping it in his hand.  He picked up Hawkmoth and placed the baton horizontally across Hawkmoth's chest.  Pressing the button, the baton extended in both directions, passing through the sleeves, and finding two points on opposite walls that kept Hawkmoth not quite standing, not quite kneeling in front of him.

"You've abused the power of a Miraculous," Adrien said, his voice cold and stern, "terrorized the city of Paris, and just killed a 15 year old girl.  All for what?"

He gripped the brooch on Hawkmoth's chest with his left hand, ready to tear it off.  "Adrien, please, let me explain everything," Hawkmoth pleaded.

"Cataclysm," Adrien said, and in his right hand, the dark energy formed.  He stood there for a moment, unmoving.  Hawkmoth's eyes flashed from Adrien's to his hand, silent, his fear screaming inside him.

Tikki and Plagg were silent, watching the events before them, ready to intervene if they needed to.

Adrien's hand fell, the dark energy dissipating into the air that surrounded them.  "Even though you've done all that, I can't bring myself to kill you," he said, then yanked the brooch away from Hawkmoth.  A purple haze surrounded him for a moment, then disappeared, revealing his father as the man under the mask.

Adrien sat down, more in shock than anything else.  A purple kwami flew up and was trying to talk to him, but it's words fell on deaf ears.  He sat there for several minutes, watching his father hang in shame.  Finally he spoke, interrupting the kwami.  "You knew I was under that mask, yet you still did it.  You killed Marinette...and you knew this entire time...why...WHY?" he shouted.

"Marinette is not dead," Hawkmoth, rather Gabriel, said.  "She's alive; I did not harm her."

"Bullshit!  You and I both saw her die!"

Gabriel shook his head.  "I used a butterfly to remove the heart monitor from her finger.  The nurses will assume that she knocked it off during a period of increased brain activity.  I'm sorry, Adrien."

"Plagg, Tikki, please just get this suit off of me," Adrien said.  "What about the damages to-" "Just get this fucking thing off of me; I-I can't breathe."  The kwami appeared in front of him a moment later, leaving Adrien sitting in front of his father, who fell when the baton vanished.  Tikki and Plagg flew over to the other kwami, who approached Adrien.  Adrien curled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them, glaring at his father who was attempting to sit up, hand over where he had broken ribs.  "This is Nooroo, the kwami your father holds," Tikki introduced.  Nooroo floated over to Adrien and pressed his head against one of Adrien's hands.  "Thank you, Adrien," Nooroo said, "but what will you do now?"  Adrien looked up at the kwami and sighed.  "I'll transform later, fix this place, then hand my d-Gabriel, over to the police."

"Would you like to know why I wanted the Miraculouses?" Gabriel asked.

"I've always wondered what Hawkmoth would want with them.  Knowing you're him, there's only one thing you'd want:  mom back."  Adrien held up both his hands, looking at the Miraculouses.  "I won't lie; I've often thought of using them for that.  Using them to bring Marinette back too.  But I could never do that, and do you know why?  Because mom left for a reason.  I don't know what reason, but if that reason were gone, she would be back.  I'm not going to force her into this life," Adrien glared at his father, "because I know what that's like all too well."

"Then what about Marinette?"

"She respects these more than anyone except the Guardian.  To use them for her would just be an insult."

The kwami watched in silence as someone approached Adrien from behind, walking silently.  "That it would be, Adrien," the man said.  Whirling around, Adrien saw Master Fu carrying Camembert and cookies.  "What's the conclusion, Gabriel?"

"Adrien refused to give up the Miraculouses to me even when I threatened to kill Marinette, pretended to attack Volpina so that she would leave, stopping me from controlling her, then showed me mercy after defeating me.  And even after learning my identity, he still chose lawful justice when guessed my motive. So, I'd say he's passed."

Fu nodded, handing out the cheese to Plagg and cookies to Tikki and Nooroo while Adrien sat dumbfounded.  "What are you talking about?  I passed?  I just defeated a terrorist if that wasn't clear."

"Rest Adrien.  Tikki, could you clean up this church?" Fu asked.  Tikki nodded, furrowing her brow as the spots on her head glowed.  Around them, ladybugs appeared and began fixing the church and attending to Gabriel.

Adrien stood up and Fu put his hand on his shoulder.  "What did I just tell you, Adrien?"  "Master, what's going on?"  "I will explain everything tomorrow.  Tell Volpina that Hawkmoth got away; she was worried about you," Fu smiled and took the brooch from Adrien.  "Don't tell her any more; explain that you're too exhausted and will talk to her sometime tomorrow about what happened.  Understand?"

Adrien nodded, a little wary.  Fu walked over to Gabriel, who was able to stand thanks to the ladybugs.  "His test is over," Fu said, handing him the brooch, "but not everyone is done..."

Immediately, Gabriel walked over to Adrien and enveloped him in a hug.  "Right now, this means nothing," he said, "but when everything is explained, you will understand.  I'm sorry for everything.  I'm so sorry, Adrien."  He broke the hug, holding Adrien at arm's length.  "I am so proud of you, and I want you to know that everything Hawkmoth said to you was a lie.  You are not to blame for Ladybug.  Please know and understand that if nothing else," he said.

Plagg, Tikki, and Nooroo hovered over to their Chosens, Fu and Wayzz watching from a distance.  "Yeah, congrats and everything to you Adrien, but could we get home now?" Plagg asked, shoving the last piece of Camembert into his mouth.  Adrien stood, still in shock.  He couldn't tell if what was happening was real or not, and after everything that happened, a comfy bed didn't sound too bad.  "Yeah, Plagg, but first, I need to see Marinette.  I need to know she's alright."

Plagg nodded.  "This time, though, you're going in," Tikki said.  Adrien just smiled, and his father put his hand on his shoulder.  "My personal car is outside; I'll give you a ride if you want.  That is-"

"I trust Master Fu, and I trust you.  Well, the you that isn't Hawkmoth.  And Hawkmoth would never hug me.  I would love a ride.  Thank you," Adrien said, a smile creeping onto his face.

Gabriel hugged his child once more, and Adrien heard him say something he hadn't heard him say for a long time now.

"I love you, son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanations will be doled out next chapter, although you can probably guess what the explanation is. Also, next chapter is last chapter. It was fun while it lasted.  
> Til next time.  
> Peace.


	9. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is revealed.: the truth about Hawkmoth, the Miraculouses, and what it all means for Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So school started and that's fun. Thankfully I only have classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays so I can update on MWF when I'm not working on homework. Granted, with one chapter after this, there's not really gonna be much updating, but I have more stories planned.  
> Anywho, time to start the chapter.

The car was still moving when Adrien got out, running through the doors of the hospital.  Gabriel followed a minute later, Fu deciding to wait in the car.  When he entered the hospital, a nurse came over, a small smile on her face.

"Your son just ran by to check on Marinette, Mr. Agreste," she said.  "It's the oddest thing, too.  She seemed to turn in her sleep and caused her heart monitor to fall off.  We'd feared the worst."

"That is odd; Adrien had a nightmare that she died and begged me to bring him here to make sure she was safe."

"Maybe they're soulmates," the nurse joked, making him smile.

"Maybe they are," Gabe said.  A moment later, Adrien came back looking relieved.  "See?  I told you it was just a bad dream.  Now, let's get home.  You need some sleep."

Adrien nodded, following his father back to the car.  The ride home was silent, everyone exhausted from the battle.  The only break in the silence was Adrien's phone blaring with messages from Volpina, all of which would be left unanswered until Adrien learned the truth.

When they arrived at the Agreste manor, Gabriel led Fu to a guest room while Adrien went to his own.  Gabriel left a note to the staff at his house that the next day would be a mandatory vacation for all.  He was sure no one would mind and left a special note to Nathalie, asking her to clear the day of all appointments, citing illness as the main factor.  By the time he finally made it to his bed, it was 4 in the morning.

But Gabriel couldn't sleep.  He was worried about what the next day would mean, what Adrien learning the truth about everything would mean, and it scared him. So he tossed and turned for several hours, shutting his eyes but never resting.

* * *

Adrien faced the same problem as his father.  A problem, which he noted, neither Tikki nor Plagg seemed to share as he heard their nearly silent snores from elsewhere in his room.  But Adrien couldn't sleep, his mind moved too quickly from thought to thought. 

_What did Adrien pass?_

_What did that mean for his future as Chat Noir?_

_...Could he give up Chat Noir anymore?_

_Why his father?_

He turned to his other side, new thoughts coming to him, this time of relief.

_It looked so real._

_I thought she was gone.._

_Thank god she's alright..._

_Marinette..._

It was going to be a while before he could fall asleep.   _If I can fall asleep..._

* * *

Master Fu slept well, waking up first around 10.  "Good morning, Master," he heard Wayzz say, "the Chosen are still sleeping, but their kwami are awake." Fu stood up, looking around.  Nooroo, Plagg, and Tikki were all in his room, talking in one of the corners.  Nooroo seemed to notice him first, flying over to wish him a good morning.  Tikki and Plagg soon followed suit.

"Plagg, you've lived here a long time.  Do you know the way to the kitchen?  I wish to make breakfast for the other two in preparation for today."

"Sure," the kwami said, "but first, I have to go get some cheese from Adrien's room.  He thinks he hides it so well, but you can't hide Camembert from me."

"Just follow me, Master Fu," Nooroo said, "I've been here longer and won't take you to Adrien's room.  I wish you wouldn't either, Plagg, the boy needs sleep."

"You say that as if I'd wake him up," the kwami said with a smile.

Tikki frowned, "I don't think he even slept last night..."

Plagg's smile disappeared.  "I'm gonna go get some cheese," he said, flying through the wall towards Adrien's room.

Fu smiled.  "He really loves Adrien, doesn't he?" 

Tikki nodded.  "They've bonded closer than Plagg's ever bonded with his Chosen.  He could barely keep it together when Adrien hurt Marinette; almost told him everything to cheer him up.  These past few weeks have been hard for them, which is why he shocked me so much during the fight with Hawkmoth."

Fu raised an eyebrow, Wayzz and Nooroo giving questioning looks to her as well.  Tikki sighed, "Plagg will deny it if you ask him, but when Gabriel threatened Marinette, Adrien was conflicted.  I urged him to not give in, to keep the Miraculouses.  Plagg...he just said he trusted Adrien and would respect whatever choice he made.  He never would've considered that with any other Chat Noirs, not in a million years...and yet he was willing to let Adrien fail so that he could be happy rather than succeed and be sad."

"Interesting," Fu said, "I wonder if he had any hidden motives..."

"He didn't; I sensed no malice from Plagg towards Adrien in my year of service," Nooroo said.  "From what I could sense, at least, Plagg is a father figure to Adrien and knew Adrien would forever question his decision unless he was backed up by someone he trusts.  By giving him the option to give up the Miraculouses, Plagg gave Adrien support that no one else could.  You're right Fu; Plagg really loves Adrien."

The Guardian nodded.  "I'm starving; would any of you like to help make crêpes?" he said with a smile.  The three kwami smiled, Nooroo leading them out to the kitchen.

* * *

The smell of fresh crêpes wafting through the mansion was too much to keep Gabriel and Adrien in bed, regardless of how little they actually slept.  Both arrived in the kitchen dressed, Adrien with Plagg sitting on his shoulder and a piece of Camembert in his hand.  Master Fu smiled and nodded to them as they sat down at the table, exhausted.

But when breakfast was placed in front of them, they seemed to wake up immediately, quickly making and devouring their crêpes.

"It's good to see you're both awake," Fu said as he sat down and began making a crêpe of his own.  Once everyone (kwami included) ate their breakfast, the room fell silent.  Gabriel cleared his throat, speaking first.  "I've given all staff the day to themselves, so we will not be bothered during our talk.  Please, follow me," he said as he stood up and led them out of the dining room and into his office.

Locking the door behind them, Gabriel sat down at one of the two chairs in front of his desk.  Master Fu sat next to him, motioning for Adrien to sit behind the desk.  The kwami took up residence behind each of their Chosen, Tikki behind Adrien as well.

"I know you must have many questions, Adrien, but first I need to know if you truly passed.  Gabriel has told me what occurred last night, but your kwami must confirm everything before a final decision can be made," Fu said.  "So, Gabriel, please tell us again what exactly happened."

As Gabriel told the story once more in detail, the kwami listened, nodding and adding their own inputs to what Adrien did and thought.  Plagg remained quiet the entire time, barely nodding in agreement with Tikki.  When he finished, Gabriel fell silent.

Fu nodded, then looked to Wayzz who had also remained quiet.  Wayzz paused, then asked, "Adrien, may I ask what drove you so low that Hawkmoth could inhabit your mind?"

Adrien shrank back into his seat, the stinging memories still fresh in his mind.  "I was thinking about giving up Chat Noir once Ladybug was back, passing it on to someone who will protect her better than I have."  He paused, more hesitant this time.  "I-I was also contemplating-"

"No you weren't," Plagg announced.  "That thought never crossed your mind; I know.  This is not the time for lying.  It's important that you only tell the truth, kid."

Adrien nodded.  "Alright, I wasn't thinking about...that...but I was considering giving up Chat Noir.  Whatever new Chat Noir is chosen would have Marinette and-" he paused, looking at his father, "Volpina to help him adjust."

"I've noticed you've only spoken of her as Volpina, not by her real name," Wayzz said.  "Why is that?"

"Well, when Master Fu talked to me, he only said "Volpina," so I wasn't sure if Hawkmoth knew her identity too..."

Gabriel smiled.  "You truly are clever, Adrien.  No, I have not figured out who hides behind Volpina's mask, although I do have my guesses.  But, that's not a conversation between enemies."

"You mean you're still my enemy?" Adrien asked, stiffening and readying himself for a quick escape if he needed it.

"All in due time, Adrien.  There is still much to talk about," his father said with a wink.

"You were planning on giving Plagg and the Destruction Miraculous up, you said," Fu solemnly said, "did you make a decision?"

Adrien's words were stuck in his throat.   _What is my decision?  Can I really give them up?_

He felt a paw on his shoulder pat a few times, and turned to Plagg.  He didn't say anything, but the look said it all.   _Honesty is important here, so tell them._

"I thought that I made my decision, that I would give Ladybug the Miraculous to find a new wielder, but during my fight, I realized I could never give this up." Adrien played with the ring on his hand, twirling it around his finger.  "There's just something about it that I can't shake, but I felt as if there could be no other Chat Noir."

Master Fu nodded, then turned to Plagg.  "You have heard the testimonies of Gabriel and your fellow kwami.  You also know the pain inside of your Chosen's heart and the dangerous thoughts that pass through his head.  Have you come to a decision?"

Plagg nodded, then floated up to the center of the table.  Turning to face Adrien, he said, "I have encountered numerous Chat Noirs and tested them.  Some passed while others failed.  But you, Adrien, you deserve this mark more than any previous Chat Noir I have given it to."  Plagg floated over to him and placed his paw on Adrien's forehead.  "I, Plagg, the kwami of Destruction, deem you, Adrien Agreste, a true Chat Noir."  Plagg began to mumble too low for Adrien to hear, his paw growing warmer.   _Choose the placement,_ he could hear Plagg's voice in his head.   _Placement?_ Adrien thought,  _placement for wha-_

Suddenly, his right palm began to itch.  In less than a minute, the itch disappeared and Plagg removed his hand from Adrien's head.  Adrien looked at his palm, and in it now sat a paw print, the same that his ring showed when he transformed.  Except it was black instead of green.  Before he knew it, the print began to fade away, disappearing before he knew what happened.

"Congratulations, Adrien," his father said, "you're now a true Chat Noir!"

Tikki, Nooroo, and Wayzz all flew over to him, congratulating him and praising him jobs well done.  "So, what does this mean?" he finally asked once the three kwami calmed down, "and what does this have to do with my father?"

"I think that it's only fair that your father tells you," Fu said, "wouldn't you agree, Gabriel?"

"It would be my pleasure, Master," Gabriel said.

"Hawkmoth, or whatever name the owner of the Champion Miraculous chooses, is a very important Chosen.  They are carefully picked by the Guardian to test new Chosen, often because they have dealt with Miraculouses in the past.  Their duty is a dangerous one:  to threaten the world so that the new Chosen can save it.  As you know, Nooroo grants me the ability to create akuma when used for evil.  When used for good, the butterflies create champions, people who are temporarily powered up to aid in the fight.  With that ability, I also can summon butterflies to my aid, as you experienced during our fight.  Those butterflies can also be used to spy on others, find their emotional state.  I was able to detect whenever anyone could become susceptible to the akuma's affects, and could send one out to do my bidding.  But this is very dangerous for a few reasons.  Firstly, although I can revert the effects of an akuma at any time, as I did with  _Le Changeur_ , any damage to persons is permanent unless Ladybug uses her Miraculous Ladybug.  Secondly, I am branded a criminal and can be jailed or worse depending on when the fight occurs, where it occurs, and whether or not Fu can make it in time."  He paused, looking down into his lap.  "But the worst part is the consequences of using the Miraculous for evil.  When I use Nooroo for evil, I begin to lose my own emotions as well, which is why I wish to apologize."  He looked at Adrien, his eyes wet.  "Because I took on this role, I lost a part of me that cared about you as my son rather than an employee.  I know I've been harsh this past year, and I hoped that you still loved me as your father, but I had no choice.  I hope you can forgive me for how I've treated you, both in and out of the suit."

The tear in his father's eye was enough to bring tears to his own as Adrien listened.  "But why did you have to do it? Wasn't there other people that could've been Hawkmoth?" he asked.

"I've never told you the truth about your mother," he said, wiping his eye.  "Or how I know Master Fu so well.  Long before you were born, before I met your mother, she was Chosen to hold the Peacock Miraculous by Fu.  She was an orphan and he had taken her under his wings, giving her wings of her own.   _Le Paon_ was a little-known vigilante who fought to protect the world.  She saved me multiple times, each time lingering longer than she needed to make sure I was alright.  When I met her outside of the mask, I knew it was her, and I loved her.  When we were married, Master Fu told me the truth about the Miraculouses, and I was astonished.  And when she became pregnant with you, your mother gave up the Miraculous, at least long enough to have you safely."

A new tear entered his eye, and Gabriel paused.  A melancholy air filled the room from Fu, Gabriel, Wayzz, and Nooroo.

"Your mother didn't disappear in the middle of the night as I've told you before, Adrien," Gabriel sighed.  "She ran away in anger after I took the Miraculous away from her.  She had become impulsive with it, began leaving people in critical condition instead of leaving them for the police to find.  She...she killed someone...a criminal who stole some food.  She claims it was in self-defense, but Duusu, her kwami, warned me in secret that she went too far and, worse, showed little regret.  So that night, I stole the pin that gave her her powers and hid it in that safe behind the painting of your mother.  Your mother was furious, but I would not let her have it back until she showed restraint.  So she left."  Gabe took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, wiping away the few tears that came to him.

Adrien couldn't breathe.   _Mom was a Miraculous holder?  And..and she turned evil..._

"I knew things went badly for Duusu, but I never could've imagined..." Tikki said, looking to the painting that hid the safe.

Gabriel walked over to the painting and swung it out, then opened the safe behind it.

"I've been holding on to this for a long time, Master Fu.  I believe it's yours," he said as he brought around a blue pin shaped like a peacock's tail.

Fu took it, cradling it in his hands.  "Duusu, are you there?" he spoke softly to the pin.  It flashed for a moment as if a light shone across it.

"She is fearful and won't come out," he said, placing the Miraculous into his pocket.  "I will have to talk with her later in order to learn more."

"No surprise she'd hide away," Plagg said, "she always was a softy."

Suddenly, a blue blur flew from Fu's jacket and tackled Plagg, a stream of tears landing on the desk in between them and a loud wail filling the room.

"PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!" the blur screamed, "IT WAS SO HORRIBLE! SHE-SHE-SHE JUST KILLED HIM!"

"Duusu, pull it together and look around you for once," Plagg said, obviously irritated.

The little blue kwami looked around, her tail flickering out in warning.  When she saw Gabriel, she flew to him, hugging him and crying.  "G-G-Gabe I'm s-so sorry," she bawled.  Gabriel held his hands up and Duusu landed in his palms.  Tikki flew over and sat next to Duusu, saying "it's alright; you're safe."

The kwami looked at Tikki and her eyes lit up as she took her into a hug.  Looking around, she saw Adrien and flew behind Tikki.

"Duusu, this is Adrien, Gabriel's son and a newly-appointed Chat Noir," Tikki said.  Duusu remained behind Tikki, whispering something.

"Well that's because he's her son as well.  You should know this, Duusu."

The kwami came out from behind Tikki and shyly approached Adrien.  "I-it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Adrien...I...I'm Duusu..."

Adrien smiled and held his hand out to the kwami.  "It's a pleasure to meet you Duusu.  I'm Adrien Agreste."

"I'm sorry for forgetting you; being removed without the Chosen's consent can affect a kwami's memories," Duusu said.  "But I'm glad you're a Chat Noir! Plagg is the absolute best big brother there is so I know you're in good hands."  Behind her, Plagg just held his face in his hands, a blush coming to his cheeks.

"You're Plagg's...sister?" Adrien asked.  Duusu nodded.  "I didn't know kwami could have sisters," Adrien said.

"Well, she's not technically my sister," Plagg said, "I just helped her along for the first couple hundred years of her existence, so she's taken to calling me her brother."

"This is all well and good," Master Fu said, "but you did interrupt a very important conversation, Duusu.  Adrien just passed his test and was made a true Chat Noir.  We have yet to tell him what that means."

Duusu swirled around to face Adrien, a wide smiled across her face.  "CONGRATULATIONS!" she shouted and clapped.

Adrien rubbed his neck, a shy smile coming to his face.  "Thanks, but I don't really understand what a "true Chat Noir" really is."

Plagg floated in front of him, smiling.  "Well, now my bad luck is shared with you until you die.  For good, not temporarily like last time."  Both Fu and Gabriel cast a worried look to each other.  "But that's the only downside to this.  Now, you can transform whenever you want for however long you want; it's gonna be based off of your energy.  You see, me and Tikki control how much power you and Ladybug can use, hence why some battles you seem to be stronger than others.  It's also why you have to detransform after Cataclysms.  But now, you can use 5 before you have to energize again, and you don't even need to detransform to energize.  Which brings us to the best part about this:  you get to eat CAMEMBERT TO ENERGIZE AND EAT AS MUCH AS YOU WANT!"

Adrien shuddered, making Plagg laugh.  "I'm just kidding.  You can eat any cheese to re-energize.  You'll also find yourself able to use more than just Cataclysm, although I'll teach that stuff to you as time goes by.  Oh, and one last thing," Plagg grabbed the ring and pulled it off Adrien before he could do anything.  "You don't need this anymore; just use your imprint."  Plagg flipped his right hand over.  "Now touch your palm and say those words," Plagg said.

Adrien put a finger on his palm and a faint paw print appeared.  He smiled, "Plagg, transformez-moi!"

A burst of energy coursed through Adrien and a flash of green erupted in the room.  In an instant, he felt his body covered with that familiar leather catsuit, but something was different.  He looked down at himself and noticed his costume had changed.  

His right hand was a dark silver claw that glowed with a neon green paw print.  He felt something behind him and, turning, found two tails instead of his one. With a few movements, he figured out that he could control them like any other part of his body.  He reached behind him and grabbed his staff, but instead found two staves; one black and one white.  Experimenting, he smashed their ends together and they connected, forming his staff.  Taking it apart and putting the staves back, he noticed something else; the zipper was lowered to a more comfortable level, causing the part around his neck to flare up, fur having appeared along the edges.  He looked down at his shoes, noticing a weight difference; they seem to be covered in a black metal that, when he kicked, extended claws that gripped the ground.

"You're looking good, kid," he heard a voice say.  "I've never seen a Chat Noir take on a new form so quickly."  Turning, he saw Plagg floating, a sly smirk on his face.

"Plagg? But I'm Chat Noir, how are you-"

"You said it yourself.  You're Chat Noir.  Now that you're Chat Noir, you don't need me to transform, which means I can relax more."  Plagg flew to his hand and vanished.   _But I'll still be here to lend a helping hand for a little bit,_ he heard Plagg say in his head.  Appearing above his hand, Plagg just smiled.

"Detransforme," Adrien said, expecting the suit to come off.  But nothing happened.  "The hand," Plagg said.

Putting his left fist into his right hand, Adrien said, "detransforme," and felt another burst of energy as the suit disappeared.

"I have to say, Adrien, Plagg is quite right.  You are one of the most impressive Chat Noirs that I have encountered," Master Fu said, his eyes wide at the display Adrien had shown off.

"Told ya he was something special," Plagg bragged.

"So, now what?" Adrien asked.  "I beat Hawkmoth, know who he is, so what happens next?"

"Next," Gabriel said, "I go back to Hawkmoth and you say I got away last night.  I am not done testing Marinette and may test Volpina still, so everything you learned today must be kept secret."

Adrien's smile vanished.  "So that means you have to go back to being evil?"

Gabriel frowned, then sighed.  "Until the rest of the tests are finished, yes.  But now, I will send akuma who are more difficult to help you train and learn more about your newfound abilities.  I hope you can understand, Adrien."

Adrien walked around the desk and hugged his father.  "I understand, dad."

Gabriel paused, then returned the hug.  "I am so proud of you, son.  Now that you know the truth, I can drop the act around you.  Your schedule will lighten, and I hope we can spend more time together."

Adrien laughed.  "Spending time with the enemy?  Sounds amazing, dad."

"Alright, break it up, break it up," Plagg said.

As if on cue, an alert came up showing someone was at the front door.  Adrien sighed, "I can imagine who that is."  He turned to Plagg and Tikki.  "C'mon; let's go get our ears chewed off by her," he said with a smile.

The two kwami grinned and phased through his jacket as he left.  Just before he opened the door, he stopped and turned around.  "Master Fu, thank you for giving me this opportunity to be Chat Noir.  And father, I love you no matter what happens."  With that, he left.

Fu turned back to Gabriel.  "So, will you take this unique opportunity to figure out Volpina?"

Gabe stared back, then circled his desk.  "Oh no," he fake cried out, "it seems as if all the camera feeds and microphones have been disabled.  Now I shall never know."

Fu laughed.  "Well, it was good seeing you, Gabriel.  I wish you luck in the future, but for now, I must attend to Duusu."

At the mention of her name, the kwami turned from what she was doing.  "Oh, Master, are you ready to go?  I'm sorry; I was just doodling..."

Fu smiled and patted his shirt pocket.  Both Duusu and Wayzz flew to him, hiding themselves as he left.  "She will wake up soon," he warned as he walked out, "so be prepared."

"Goodbye, Master Fu," Gabriel waved.  "Farewell, Master," Nooroo called out.  "And farewell, Wayzz and Duusu."

Fu chuckled as he walked out.  "I think he's going to make an excellent Chat Noir," Wayzz said.  Duusu hummed in agreement.

"You just met the boy, Duusu," Fu said to his pocket.  "Yeah," she said, "but I have a good feeling."

Back in the office, Gabriel picked up the paper that Duusu had been doodling on.   _Doodling,_ he thought to himself,  _what a modest kwami._

On the paper was a picture of Adrien, half transformed as Chat Noir, a grin covering his face so infectious that it even made Gabriel smile.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Transforme" is just the way to conjugate transformer for je (I) or il/elle/on (he/she/it/one honestly those mean tons of different things).  
> Til next time.  
> Peace.


	10. Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up, Marinette tries to learn what happened in the months of her coma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so late; school's been giving me papers to do each week which definitely put a break on this chapter.  
> Besides that, thank you for reading this story to (hopefully) it's completion and I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to comment your thoughts, opinions, etc.

Marinette was tired of staying in her room; school had started 2 days ago and she still couldn't attend school.  She could walk, albeit with a cane, but muscle atrophy wasn't going to stop her from going.  Her parents, on the other hand, wouldn't let her go until she could walk without using her cane.  The doctors were impressed with how light the atrophying was, but they still thought she'd need a cane for a few days.  So, Alya and Nino had promised to visit daily, and almost everyone in the class had visited her at one point or another, even Chloé.  And Adrien...

She still couldn't figure out why he looked so conflicted when he visited her as often as he did in the past week since she woke up from her coma.  She couldn't even remember what happened.   _The last thing I remember was fighting alongside Chat Noir against an akuma who could teleport or change things...then,_ _darkness_.  Which lead to the other reason why she wanted to get up and out:  her Miraculous wasgone and, with them, Tikki and Ladybug.  The hospital said nothing about her having earrings when she came in, which absolutely terrified her.  But, Paris was still in one piece and no akuma had attacked since she woke up.  Well, none that she was aware of.

But she still wondered what happened to them.   _What if Hawkmoth got them?  What if he knows who I am?_

But what could she do?  Without Ladybug, she was just Marinette, and Marinette couldn't fight akuma.  Marinette sighed.   _Tikki would know just what to say right now..._

Marinette walked over to her window, cane in hand, and looked out at the school down the street, watching all her friends slowly disperse with the end of the school day, watching as a couple walked to her home.  As they got closer, she could tell that Alya was buzzing about something to Nino, who would only nod in agreement occasionally.  Marinette walked over to her desk, sitting down in her chair to wait for her friend's arrival.

A soft thump came from above her, startling Marinette.  As Marinette stared at the ceiling and readied to attack whatever might be trying to get in with her cane, a red blur phased through the ceiling and flew straight to Marinette, squealing her name.  She dropped her cane in surprise and brought her hands up to cradle the kwami that still hugged her.  "Tikki?  TIKKI! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Marinette nearly shouted, then covered her mouth, hoping her parents didn't hear.  "Marinette, I've missed you so much.  Now, hold on, I'll be right back; I just have to tell Chat that he's good to come in."

"Chat's here?  He knows who I am?!?"

Tikki, who had began to float away, turned back to her Chosen, a sad look on her face.  "You don't remember what happened?  He can explain everything."

"Wait, Tikki! Alya and Nino are on their way!  Tell Chat to come back later!"

Tikki just giggled and phased through her ceiling, returning a moment later.  The trapdoor above her bed clicked open, and a moment later Chat dropped down, a new outfit on him that made Marinette's fashion-focused mind go crazy.  The smile of relief on his face made the rest of her mind follow suit.

"I'm so glad you're alright, my Lady.  I'm sorry I couldn't visit earlier-"

"Chat you **have** to get out of here; my two best friends are coming up as we speak!  If they see you-"

The trapdoor swung open and Alya and Nino walked in, closing the trap behind them.  They both paused, staring at Marinette and Chat.  "Alya, Nino!  It's-it's not what you think I swear!  Chat...Chat was just stopping by to see how I was doing since I just woke up!" Marinette lied, trying her best on the spot to cover everything up.

"Hey Chat; what does she know so far?" Alya asked while Nino just waved, moving to a chair to sit in.

"Well, I just got here so she knows nothing as far as I know," Chat said, pulling some wrapped cheese out from a pocket to nibble on.

"Marinette, we both know you're Ladybug.  Alya was there when you detransformed and I helped cover for you with everyone else," Nino said.

Marinette sat in her seat shocked, her face pale.  "Do you mind if I detransform, buginette?" Chat asked.  "They already know who I am; now it's just you who doesn't."

Marinette's head whipped around to stare at him, her face asking a million questions at once.  "But..but...what happened on the day I fell into my coma?"

The room fell silent, and everyone turned to look at Chat.  With a sigh, he began.  "You and I were battling  _Le Changeur_ , a particularly crafty akuma who could switch the position of objects by snapping his fingers.  He would throw a pebble at us, snap, and it would become a nearby car hurtling at us.  As a last ditch effort, we rushed him, me using Cataclysm to destroy whatever he threw at us, you grabbing the object to get the akuma out.  Then, he outsmarted us." Chat took a deep breath, and Marinette could see his hand twitch before he clenched it.  "As I was about to destroy a car that he threw at us, he snapped his fingers once more.  Instead of a car flying at us, you flew at me.  Before I could do anything, my Cataclysm hit you."  Marinette's hand covered her mouth, the memory still foggy to her.  "The akuma fell unconscious, something Tikki did in order to save both you and Paris, and was defeated.  But, you fell into a coma, detransformed, and I almost didn't catch you.  Alya was filming nearby, so she saw everything, including when I detransformed a minute later.  We got you to a hospital and I took your Miraculous so that Hawkmoth couldn't."  He handed her a familiar bracelet with an earring embedded in the middle.  She took it and looked it over, trying to place where she knew the bracelet from.

"Since you've been out, I've fought against several akuma alongside a new partner who helped me both in battle and dealing with hurting...with hurting you," Chat sighed.  

"A new partner?  Did you get a new Ladybug?  To replace-"

Chat's eyes went wide.  "No, no, no, he got a new new partner.  Like, new superhero entirely," Nino cut in.  "Remember the akuma Volpina?  Well, now you'll be working alongside the real Volpina, and let me tell you she is good at what she does," he said, shooting Alya a look when Marinette looked away.

"So there's a good Volpina now?" Marinette asked, "do you know her identity too?"

Chat smiled.  "Yes and yes.  The first thing she did was find me to tell me who she was," he said.  "But are you ready to know?  I know how much your identity matters to you..."

Marinette paused, then felt Tikki tap her shoulder.  Turning her head, Tikki said "you can know their identities if you want.  Originally, I wanted you to not know each other's identities in case one of you were to turn out to be bad, but you both are good in your hearts.  But, the decision is yours."

Marinette turned to look at Chat, then to her friends.  With a sigh, she said, "I think it's time I learned your identity, Chat, but I think we should keep Volpina's a secret until...later," an eye flitting to Nino and Alya.

"Alright.  I'm sure Volpina's dying to tell you her identity, but if you want her to wait until sometime later, then she'll just have to wait," Chat said, a mischievous smile appearing on his face.  Punching his right hand with his left fist, the transformation disappeared, revealing a smiling Adrien Agreste and a little black kwami floating next to him.  Marinette's jaw dropped.

"Well, my Lady, it's a pleasure to have a  _Chat_ outside of our costumes..."

Nino burst out in a fit of laughter while a sigh escaped the mouths of both Marinette and Alya.  "Her first moments learning the truth about you, and you pun. Why am I surprised?" Alya said, shaking her head.  "After everything we've been through and I didn't think once that you'd pun on a reveal."

"Everything you've been through?" Marinette said, coming out of her shock and turning to Alya.

Alya froze and turned to Marinette.  "Y-yea! Yes. Um, all the time we've been spending together..over, uh...you!  We were so worried about you," she said, stumbling over her words.  Marinette saw through her lie, crossing her arms at her friend.  "Think it's time to let the cat out of the bag?" Adrien asked, eliciting another sigh from his friends.  

Before anyone could say anything else, Trixx came out of Alya's bag, a cricket in her mouth.  Marinette froze once more, her jaw taking up residence on the ground once more.  "TRIXX! I WASN'T GOING TO TELL HER YET!" Alya shouted at the kwami, who swallowed the cricket.

"Sorry, thought that was my cue to come out.  S'up Marinette; it's nice to finally meet you.  I've heard so much from those two," she gestured to Alya and Adrien, "that I thought they were co-presidents of your fanclub.  Well, Alya is kinda, but Adrien is a closet fan more than anything."

"TRIXX!" both Adrien and Alya shouted at the shrugging kwami.

"So...so Alya is Volpina..." Marinette processed.  Alya smiled, her anger forgotten, "yup! Master of illusions and third superhero of Paris.  Oh, that reminds me: we have got to talk about your return!  While Adrien moped I put together the perfect interview for us to do for your return..."

* * *

After a week and a half, the newest interview about Ladybug's return was on the Ladyblog, Marinette was back in school, and the three heroes fought their first akuma together (an easier one, but Gabriel would never admit it was practice for Marinette's first time back).  Ladybug was pestered by reporters, but never stayed too long as she was often exhausted.  It was their first night patrolling, and they had just finished up scouting the peaceful town.  Ladybug and Volpina reached the rendezvous point first, Ladybug sending Volpina home to get everything to the Ladyblog that she needed.

That, and she wanted to talk to Chat.  Something was different, something other than his outfit or his newfound love of cheese, something he kept secret. And tonight, she would find out.

She watched as he approached, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, then finally landing in front of her.  "All's quiet in the city of love tonight, my Lady," he said as he took her hand and kissed it.  "Chat, can we talk about something?"

He stiffened, but smiled at her when he looked up, an actor's smile that covered his worry.  "If it's about our relationship, I'm alright if it becomes public," he said with a wink.  They had gotten closer, she couldn't deny that.  But that's not what she needed to think about right now.

"I know you've been hiding something from me still.  I don't know if you told Volp, but you can tell me if you need someone to talk to."

Chat sighed, then sat down.  "There is something me and Volp kept from you, and something I've kept from the both of you, too.  A few nights before you woke up, I fought Hawkmoth.  He tried to take me over with an akuma because I blamed myself for nearly killing you, but he failed.  He learned my identity when he entered my mind and may know yours too.  He used his butterflies to make it seem as if he killed you, and I fought him.  I lost control and could have killed him, but regained my senses in time, thank god.  But he got away in the end.  Volpina knows that, and we didn't want to let you know until after a few akuma."  Marinette had received much news over the past week that she was still trying to comprehend, but this was quite possibly the worst news she'd heard.  "Hawkmoth can't go after me because of my family, but if he learns yours or Volpina's identities..."

"How did he control you?  I thought our Miraculouses make us immune?"

Plagg jumped out of Chat's hand, stretching as if he woke up from a nap.  "Hawkmoth can akumatize anyone if they're at their lowest point.  Chat here was planning on giving up being Chat just because he hurt you, but he'd never give it up to Hawkmoth."

"Only to you, my Lady," Chat said, finishing his kwami's remark.  "But what I didn't tell Volpina is why Hawkmoth is trying to get our Miraculouses, because I wasn't sure how she'd react."

"You know why Hawkmoth is trying to get the Miraculouses?  Doesn't he just want power?"

Chat shook his head, popping a piece of cheese in his mouth.  "He lost someone precious to him, a loved one.  He hopes that by getting the Miraculouses, he'd be able to bring her back.  No other reason, just to see his wife one last time..."

Marinette stared at him.  "I've never experienced a loss like that, but I can imagine the pain would make you do crazy things."

Chat nodded.  "I would be lying if I said that I never thought to use the Miraculouses to wake you up, but I would never abuse their power."

Ladybug pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them.  "They're frightening when you think about them, aren't they?"

Chat looked at the ring on his hand, replying with a short nod.

"Thank you for telling me that, Chat.  I really do appreciate it," Ladybug mumbled.

"Anything for you, bugaboo.  Now, for the really bad news," Chat said, a smile slowly growing on his face.  "Someone other than us and your parents knows your identity..."

"My parents know?"

"They haven't talked to you about it?  Nevermind, but someone knew you didn't leave for Nepal and learned my identity shortly after.  She guessed at yours but didn't tell me who she thinks..."

Marinette's eyes widened as she thought of everyone who was close enough to figure out the truth, her mind crossing off each one.

"And I think she knows because of how she's been acting towards you since you woke up..."

Her mind singled in on a single person who's scathing looks hadn't been as scalding recently, who's cruel remarks seemed neutral more than cruel when directed at her, someone who hadn't annoyed her once since she returned to school.

"No...please don't tell me..."

Chat's cheshire grin finished forming on his face as she turned to him, a mixture of fear and dread in her eyes.  "If Chloé Bourgeois knows my identity, I will throw you off this roof..."

Chat laughed and stood up.  "At least she doesn't have your phone number.  Yet."  With that, Chat leaped off the roof, running home with Ladybug in hot pursuit, her shouts and his laughter echoing across the sleeping city.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to give this story a sad ending in which Marinette loses all memories of Ladybug upon waking and would've taken that somewhere probably, but I just finished the first season of Lemony Snicket's A Series Of Unfortunate Events and needed something happy. Maybe next time.  
> Til next story.  
> Peace.

**Author's Note:**

> More will be coming soon. Just got school and work stopping me. Peace.


End file.
